Mi sueño , maestro pokemon
by manoloadri1
Summary: Pues la historia de Hikaru , un muchacho que quiere convertirse en Maestro pokemon , esta historia ocurre 15 años despues de la primera aventura de ash en Kanto , conocera a muchos protagonistas del anime y a alguno del manga
1. Me llamo Hikaru Anami

Holaaaa , este es mi primer fic , espero que no os decepcione , igualmente espero que critiqueis de forma constructiva y siempre diciendo la verdad , que dierais con total libertad vuestra valoracion de la historia

Tambien decir que esta historia va a estar un poco mas hambientada al anime que al manga , aunque va a tener rasgos de los dos , pero mas tarde que temprano.

Solo me queda decir que pokemon no es mio y blablabla , lo que dice todo el mundo jajaj xD . Sin mas interrupciones , comienza mi historia

Mi sueño , maestro pokemon

Cap 1 : Me llamo Hikaru Anami.

Nos situamos en Ciudad Verde , una pequeña ciudad situada al suroeste de Kanto , que posee gimnasio propio , academia , un recinto autorizado para establecer torneos pokemon llamado Casa del Entrenador , y por supuesto una tienda y un Centro Pokemon. Era una ciudad despejada , no habia demasiado ruido , se podia vivir agusto , habia muchos edificios pero no significa que hubiera pocos arboles .El tiempo estaba soleado y eran las 7 de la mañana .

En ese momento , desde una casa de la ciudad , un niño se desperto . Era un niño de pelo negro , delgado y mediria alrededor de 1,70 m .Aparentaba unos 15 años .

- " ¡Bien , hoy empiezo mi aventura pokemon , que emocion! " penso el niño con la cara todavia marcada de las sabanas .

Se levanto de la cama , abrio la puerta de un armario marron gigante y busco su ropa , un pantalon de chandal azul , una camiseta negra y una chaqueta rojinegra , y se la intento poner , pero estaba tan nervioso , que intentando ponerse el pantalon se cayo al suelo , ese niño realmente parecia ser muy muy nervioso , pero desde lejos se podia ver que en su cara mostraba una felicidad infinita . De pronto entro en la habitacion la madre del muchacho. La madre era una mujer de unos 40 o 45 años , delgada , con el pelo castaño , 1,65 m , mostrando una expresion de incertidumbre.

-"Hikaru ,¡¿ que ha pasado?! , ¡ he escuchado un ruido muy fuerte como de un golpe!" dijo la madre desconcertada

- " Tranquila mama , me he caido , por culpa de estos pantalones asquerosos , pero estoy bien " dijo Hikaru mostrando nuevamente felisidad en su rostro

-" Vale vale , pensaba que no ibas a poder empezar tu aventura pokemon , preparate rapido que el laboratorio de ese tal Oak abre alas 8 para darte tu pokemon inicial y el autobus hacia Pueblo Paleta sale alas 7:30" dijo preocupa por su hijo , ella sabia que a su hijo le hacia mucha ilusion empezar un viaje

-"Ostias , es verdad , ¡ llegooo tardeeeeee! Dijo alarmado el niño

Salio corriendo de su habitacion , buscando su mochila , alli meteria ropa por supuesto , una caña vieja y sucia que llevaba en su habitacion desde que el tenia memoria , y 100 pokes para lo que hiciera falta por si tenia una emergencia , nunca se sabe que puede pasar, aparte del ticket para el autobus que lo llevaria a Pueblo Paleta .

El se despidio de su madre , entre abrazos , besos y llantos , y espero en la parada hasta que llegara el autobus. Hikaru siempre quizo salir de la ciudad a pie , pero no pudo porque era demasiado peligroso salir a la hierba alta sin ningun pokemon , te pueden atacar pokemon salvajes .

Llego el autobus y se monto , para su sorpresa en el autobus habia muy poca gente , en el autobus dirigido a Pueblo Paleta siempre iba muchisima gente , para ver o al Prof. Oak , el mejor profesor , sabedor e investigador pokemon de todos , es la referencia en todos los campos de los pokemon , o bien para ver al maestro pokemon de Kanto , es decir , hay uno por region, en Kanto el mejor entrenador pokemon de todos , el maestro pokemon , se llama Ash Ketchum , y aunque Hikaru no lo conoce personalmente ni conoce su rostro , el siempre lo admiro desde niño .

En el autobus estaban el , el conductor **(logico xD ajajajaj ) **y un chaval pelirrojo con pantalones baqueros azules , una camiseta roja y una chaqueta de sport negra, y un 1,70 m aproximadamente de altura,con una cara que mostraba arrogancia , Hikaru estaba aburrido asi que se dispuso a hablarle .

-"Hola , me llamo Hikaru Anami ,¿como te llamas?, ¿tu tambien vas a obtener tu primer pokemon ? " dijo Hikaru sin esperarse la respuesta arrogante del pelirrojo

- " A ti no te importa " dijo el pelirrojo , y a continuacion , miro hacia la ventana e intento ignorar a Hikaru

- " Vayas malas pulgas tiene el nota , paso de hablar con gente asi la verdad" penso Hikaru y se alejo de ese asiento y se sento en la otra fila de asientos , para tener mas lejos al pelirrojo, para su opinion , desagradable

Habia entrado ya a la Ruta 1 , por lo que ya faltaba menos para comenzar su aventura , Hikaru cada vez estaba mas feliz , ilusionado y emocionado , para el estos minutos de espera para llegar a Pueblo Paleta se estaban convirtiendo en horas.

La ruta 1 estaba rodeada de arboles y algunas piedras y rocas que limitaban el paso , habia algunos baches que obligaban a los entrenadores a pasar por la zona de hierba alta , por suerte para el autobus es distinto , pues hay una carretera justo al lado , por la que te conduce directamente a Paleta.

Eran las 8:30 , cuando el autobus llego a Paleta y paro en la estacion . Hikaru pudo avistar y analizar el pueblo. No habia ni Centro Pokemon ni Tienda Pokemon , pero lo que habia valia por eso y por mas , el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak , tambien habi casas , se notaba en el aire que era un pueblo tranquilo y apacible , sin ruidos y para llevar una vida sin estres. Aqui los entrenadores pokemon que venian a recojer su pokemon inicial iniciaban su viaje , no era obligatorio ir a recojer a tu pokemon inicial aqui , pero la mayoria lo hacia porque querian seguir los pasos de Ash Ketchum .

Hikaru llego a la puerta del laboratorio, pero antes de entrar respiro hondo , no hacia falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que Hikaru Anami , estaba muy nervioso , el queria dar buena impresion al señor Oak , por eso necesitaba tranquilizarse , una vez listo , llamo a la puerta.

Espero un minuto , hasta que salio un hombre de unos 30 años aproximadamente , de piel clara , con el pelo corto en forma de hongo , de un 1,80 m de altura . Su vestimenta estaba compuesta por una camiseta verde y unos pantalones cortos color cafe. Usaba una banda de color granate claro en el pelo. Tenia sonrisa en su mirada , la primera impresion de Hikaru es que era una persona amable .

-" Hola , ¿ vienes por tu pokemon inicial verdad ? " Hikaru movio su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo en señal de que si , ya que estaba todavia muy nervioso , y no queria meter la pata hablando " Pues venga entra , me llamo Tracey , Tracey Sketchif , y soy ayudante del profesor Oak , el esta en el salon tomandose un cafe , todavia queda un chaval por venir , espera sentado alli, hasta que estemos todos " dijo Tracey mostrandole la sala principal del laboratorio , habia 2 estanterias gigantescas repletas de carpetas , cuadernos y libros , habia una maquina de curacion de salud de pokemons y una mesa pequeña con 3 pokebolas sobre ella, esto ultimo a Hikaru le dio muchisima curiosidad , por lo que pregunto a Tracey.

-" Perdone señor Tracey , ¿ usted sabe que tienen esas pokebolas y para quienes son ?" dijo Hikaru con expresion de intriga en su rostro, ya menos nervioso que antes

-" Chaval, no me llames señor porfavor ¿ de verdad me ves tan viejo? jajajaja , de estas pokebolas se os van a dar a elegir vuestro pokemon inicial a vosotros , y otra cosa , no te lo he preguntado todavia pero .. ¿como te llamas ? " pregunto Tracey con una sonrisa en su rostro nuevamente

- " este hombre me cae muy bien " penso Hikary , y se digno a hablar " !Me llamo Hikaru Anami , y voy a ser maestro pokemon! " dijo enormemente orgulloso Hikaru , pero capto una expresion de nostalgia en la cara de Tracey

- " ¡Eso me recuerda a un gran amigo que tengo , tu esfuerzate y llegaras a lo que te propongas , Hikaru! " dijo el hombre con una cara de admiracion hacia la ventana que realmente no entendio Hikaru .

Iban a seguir hablando pero llamaron a la puerta , por lo que Tracey acudio rapidamente a abrir la puerta , y entro un chaval pelirrojo que Hikaru conocia muy bien, ni siquiera hablo con Tracey y paso directamente hacia dentro , miro a Hikaru y miro hacia otro lado . Ahora que estaba de pie , se le podia describir mucho mejor , pues en el autobus estaba sentado , era un chaval canijo con el pelo largo y rojizo , con unos pantalones largos azules y una chaqueta de sport negra y con lineas rojas en las mangas , tenia una mirada distante y se podia percibir que el muchacho era frio y calculador , con un aire a misterioso .

De pronto salio el profesor Oak y se dispuso a hablar. Era un hombre de piel clara y con pelo canoso , no estaba delgado pero tampoco gordo , media entre 1,60 m y 1,70 m .

-" Muy buenos dias a todos , me llamo Samuel Oak y soy el encargado de daros vuestro pokemon inicial , ati ya te conosco joven Silver Jr , eres igual que tu padre , esperemos que no empiezes igual que tu padre , aunque supongo que el ya habra hablado contigo, pero , ¿ tu como te llamas amigo ? " dijo mirando a Hikaru con cara de sorpresa, pero amablemente

-" Profesor Oak me llamo Hikaru Anami " dijo con decision nuestro joven protagonista **( digo yo que todo el mundo habra pensado que este sera nuestro protagonista no? xD )**

- " Pues muy bien , encantado de conocerte Hikaru , ahora os voi a dar una pokedex a cada uno, es una enciclopedia virtual portatil de alta tecnologia que los entrenadores pokemon llevan para registrar las fichas de todos los pokemon diferentes que se encuentran a lo largo de su viaje , y y os dejare elegir vuestro pokemon inicial , como os habreis dado cuenta , son las 3 pokebolas que estan aqui metidas en las que estan vuestro pokemon a elegir." dijo el cientifico con cara neutral

Repartio la pokedex a los 2 muchachos , que la miraron y tocaron de arriba a abajo , tenia la forma de un libro pero electronico, era color rojo fuego .

Nada mas entregarlas se dirigio a la mesa donde estaban las pokebolas, cojio una y la lanzo , monstrando a un Bulbasaur , un cuadrupedo de color verde y manchas de tonos mas oscuros. Sus orejas eran pequeñas y puntiagudas . Sus patas eran cortas con 3 garras en cada una y tiene plantada una semilla en la momento de lanzar la primera , cojio otra y repitio lo anterior , pero esta vez salio un Charmander , es un pequeño lagarto bidepo , de piel anaranjada y con una pequeña llama en la punta de su despues de tirar las otras 2 , toco la tercera y ultima , de ella salio un Squirtle , una pequeña tortuga color celeste con un caparazon color cafe , con una cola enrollada .

Los dos chicos , tanto Hikaru como Silver , miraban fijamente los pokemon , Hikaru con muchisima alegria y Silver con seriedad pero sin dejar de estar pendiente de los pokemon .

-"Bueno , aqui tenemos a Bulbasaur , el pokemon planta , Charmander , el pokemon fuego , y Squirtle , el pokemon agua, estan todos al nivel 10 **( olle se que al principio todo parece que es como en el juego , pero no es asi , creedme , solo tened paciencia )** ¿ ya tienen decidido cual de los 3 quieren ? " dijo Samuel Oak con el rostro totalmente serio

-" Quiero a Charmander/squirtle " dijeron Hikaru y Silver al mismo tiempo

Cojieron cada uno su pokebola y la guardaron. Silver se iba a ir rapidamente , pero Hikaru lo agarro del hombro

-"Esperate Silver , te reto a una batalla pokemon " dijo con determinacion Hikaru

-" Pfff , eres un perdedor , pero bueno , para calentar no estas mal , adelante Squirtle" dijo el pelirrojo con su tipica cara de arrogancia

No le hicieron falta palabras a Hikaru para lanzar a su pokemon , Charmander salio a escena . Se dirigieron hacia afuera , habia un campo de batalla justo al lado del laboratorio , por lo que les vino de perlas .

-" Squirtle , empieza con placaje" mientras que Squirtle salio corriendo para darle una embestida al lagarto de fuego

-"Charmander , usa pantalla de humo, rapido" mientras Squirtle seguia corriendo , de la boca de Charmander salia una bocanada de humo impresionante , que impidio ver tanto a los entrenadores como a los pokemon

-" Squirtle , lanza pistola de agua a todas partes " seguian sin ver nada , Squirtle estaba mandando agua a todas direcciones ,hasta que se fue un poco el humo y se pudo ver a Charmander detras suya

-"Ahora , Charmander , ascuas " El pokemon fuego abrio la boca para lanzarle fuego a la tortuga

-" Rapido, Squirtle , refugio" Justo a tiempo Squirtle se metio en su caparazon y logro disminuir la potencia del ataque

-" No esta mal perdedor , pero con esta mierda no vas a conseguir derrotarme " dijo Silver con su tipica cara de desprecio

-" Eres un vacilon , pero no me da miedo Silver , te voi a demostrar quien es el mejor , Charmander , usa arañazo " dijo Hikaru con determinacion en su mirada , queria darlo todo en esta batalla , sentia fuego adentro de si , un fuego que nunca sintio dentro , se estaba dando cuenta de lo maravillosas que eran las batallas pokemon

- " Demuestra quien es mas fuerte Squirtle , placaje " Los 2 pokemon colisionaron al mismo tiempo , causandose graves daños , aparte ya estaban muy cansados los dos , apenas podian mantenerse en pie

-"Un poco mas, aguanta , Charmander / Squirtle usa Arañazo/ Placaje" dijeron los dos al unisono , fue un choque de poder , en el que salieron los dos pokemon dañados por igual, los dos debilitados al instante

-"Muy bien hecho Charmander , te mereces un gran descanso , vuelve "dijo Hikaru introduciendo al lagarto de fuego en su pokebola

- " Vuelve Squirtle , bien hecho " dijo desilusionado Silver por el empate " Tu, nos veremos en otra ocacion , y te juro que te machacare , hoy has tenido demasiada suerte, nos vemos"

- " Aver si es verdad , espero enfrentarte de nuevo , adios Silver" dijo con cara de felicidad Hikaru , su pokemon habia realizado una gran batalla

El pelirrojo se fue del laboratorio sin hablar con nadie , Hikaru tenia la intencion de irse , pero el profesor Oak lo llamo para hablar con el , lo miraba con un brillo en los ojos

-" Perdona chaval , simplemente queria felicitarte por tu batalla antes de que te fueras , fue una feroz batalla , los dos teneis grandes talentos , tengo puestas en vosotros grandes esperanzas , por eso te voy a dar un regalo , toma 5 pokebolas y 5 pociones , se las daria tambien al otro , pero se fue demasiado rapido asi que nada , chico , ¿cual es tu sueño? " pregunto el profesor con seriedad

-"Mi sueño es ser Maestro Pokemon , para eso tengo que ser el mejor de todos" dijo Hikaru nuevamente con su tipica cara de felicidad

-" Pues esmerate y lo conseguiras , me recuerdas mucho a un joven que decia lo mismo , al final consiguio sus sueños , pero chaval,¿ sabes que hay que hacer para convertirte en Maestro Pokemon ? pregunto nuevamente el profesor con su cara seria , pero con un notable brillo en los ojos

_"Pues no" dijo nuestro protagonista , miestra se caia al suelo el profesor **( caida estilo anime jajajajaja xD , no me digan que no es grasiosa xDDD )**

-" Pues chico , eso es lo principar para convertirte en algo , saber que tener que hacer para conseguirlo... Pero bueno , te explicare , para convertirte en Maestro tienes que conseguir las 8 medallas de una region , ganar su liga , derrotar al Alto Mando de dicho pais y derrotar al Campeon / Maestro de esa region , solamente hay un Maestro por region , suerte amigo , se que conseguiras lo que te propongas " dijo el profesor con decision

- " Gracias por la informacion Profesor Oak , no le decepcionare , se lo prometo " dijo el pelinegro

Dicho todo lo que se tenia que decir , Hikaru partio con un nuevo amigo , hacia una nueva y emocionante aventura .

Fin del primer capitulo

Bueno , que os a parecido el primer capitulo , si , lo se , tengo muchas faltas de ortografias y no pongo ni una tilde , pero prometo esforzarme mas en ese tema para el siguiente capitulo xD

Os a parecido interesante la batalla entre Hikaru y Silver Jr ?

Yo me he esforzado muchisimo y espero algun review

Solamente me queda decir , que aunque ahora mismo paresca la tipica historia , no va a ser igual creanme!

Cuidense xDD!


	2. Atravesando la Ruta 1

Bueno, quería agradecer a los leyentes por gastar su tiempo en esta historia, solo decir que pokemon no es mio ni sus personajes ni blablablá, LA HISTORIA ES MIA!

Mi sueño , Maestro Pokemon

Capítulo 2 : Cruzando la ruta 1

Nos situamos en Pueblo Paleta , el lugar donde la mayoría de los entrenadores de Kanto empiezan su aventura, hacia una temperatura de 20 o 25 grados , Paleta es un pueblo que transmite armonía y tranquilidad , sobre todo paz, había mucha vegetación y se podía decir con confianza que este pueblo era muy sano , pues de este pueblo estaba saliendo Híkaru , estaba alcanzando los límites del pueblo para salir a la ruta 1 , aparte de la ruta 1 , había otro camino , la ruta 21 , pero era una ruta acuática y el no poseía de momento ningún pokemon de tipo agua.

Justo antes de salir hacia la ruta 1 , Híkaru paso por una mansión gigante , todas las paredes de color blanco , tendría como 4 pisos de alto y medio kilómetro de césped entre la puerta y la mansión , justo en ese momento salía de la mansión una mujer de pelo largo castaño , delgada, alta como de 1,70 , piel clara y entre unos 50 o 60 años , su vestimenta era una falda de color amarillo limón que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y una blusa color rosada , iba corriendo por corriendo por el césped del interior a toda prisa , con un pokemon al lado , un pokemon con el que Híkaru se sorprendió bastante pues no lo había visto en su vida , tenia unos pies alargados azules , un cuerpo rechoncho en partes rosa y en partes blanco y una cara redonda , con dos marcas en los mofletes de color rosa , con unas orejas enormes azules , este pokemon parecía un payaso.

-"Es la ocasión perfecta para estrenar la pokedex" dijo Híkaru mientras le daba al botón de encender la pokedex , que rápidamente se activó analizando al pokemon

-" Mr. Mime , el pokemon mimo psíquico , un hábil mimo desde que nace , aprende a crear objetos invisibles a medida que crece , sus dedos emiten un campo de fuerza muy especial , que endurece el aire para crear un auténtico muro " explico la enciclopedia digital de Hikaru

En ese momento , la mujer abrió la puerta y se dirigió hasta Híkaru –" Perdona chico , me puedes ayudar con las compras , que el mercado cierra en una hora y no me va a dar tiempo a comprarlo todo , por favor" la mujer lo soltó todo del tirón rápidamente y no dejo a nuestro protagonista ni pensar , lo cogió del brazo y se lo llevo al mercado , llevaban ya 5 minutos andando , pero todavía no habían llegado al mercado , para Híkaru esto era peor , pues estaba dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia atrás , por lo que tardaría mas tiempo en empezar su aventura

-"Perdone señora , ¿ cuánto vamos a tardar en comprar las cosas?" dijo Híkaru con educación , a pesar de que quería empezar ya su aventura , tenía respeto y educación por los mayores

-" Tranquilo hijo , no tardaremos más de una hora u hora y media , pero no todo es en vano , te recompensare con algo , veo que no eres de Paleta y que vienes aquí por primera vez , así que imagino que empiezas tu viaje hoy , ¿me equivoco? Las mujeres tenemos un sexto sentido hijo , cuando terminemos te daré un mapa , para que no te pierdas demasiado en tu viaje , mi hijo se perdió millones de veces jajajaja , a todo esto , ¿ cómo te llamas ?" pregunto la mujer con curiosidad

_"Esta mujer a pesar de que casi me obliga a acompañarla, se puede percibir que es una buena y amable persona " pensó Híkaru con claridad , y se dispuso a hablar " Me llamo Híkaru Anami y voy a ser maestro pokemon" de pronto , a la mujer también se le iluminaron los ojos , pero al contrario del Profesor Oak y su ayudante Trácey , a ella se le escapo una lagrima " que rayos le pasa a la gente aquí , porque todo el mundo me mira así cuando digo eso " pensó Híkaru un poco molesto

-"Pues encantada Híkaru , yo me llamo Delia , ya no queda nada para el mercado , sígueme , rápido " dijo la mujer con los ojos iluminados todavía

A los cinco minutos ya habían entrado en el mercado , Delia era una maquina en el mercado , iba de un lado para otro sin parar , nadie hubiera aguantado ese desgaste físico , en solo media hora lo había comprado todo , lo sorprendente fue la cantidad de las cosas que compró

-"Perdone Delia , solamente por curiosidad , he leído allí fuera que el mercado abre 2 veces en semana , ¿ por que compra 15 kg de patatas , 6 kg de cebolla , 9 kg de zanahoria ,etc.? " Dijo Híkaru sin querer parecer molesto , porque el que iba a coger la mayoría de los alimentos era el , no podía dejar que una persona mayor cogiera tantos kilos

-" Es que mi hijo come muchísimo , si le compro menos de esto se queda con hambre y tiene que tener fuerza para sus viajes de trabajo , aunque ahora este un mes de vacaciones "

Híkaru no respondió , solamente con pensar que alguien puede comer tal cantidad de comida , ya lo veía más como un monstruo que como una persona, dejo de pensar en tal ermitaño y acompaño a Delia hasta su hogar , pensó en por fin empezar su viaje y se le cambio el rostro de la cara de uno serio a uno ilusionado .

Llegaron a la mansión , Delia le dijo a Híkaru que se esperase en la puerta un momento , que iba a traerle lo prometido , un mapa. A los cinco minutos llego la mujer con el mapa y algo más , un antídoto , una medicina para los pokemon que cura a los pokemon envenenados, Híkaru le agradeció enormemente a Delia y se despidió de ella alzándole la mano desde lejos .

Una vez solo , fue caminando nuevamente hacia la Ruta 1 , eran las 11 de la mañana más o menos , cuando llego al cartel que oficializaba que estaba ya en la Ruta 1 , nada más entrar , se encontró a lo lejos a un muchacho que aparentaba tener un par de años más qu el , el muchacho nada más que lo vio se acercó a Híkaru.

Era un chaval de piel oscura , con el pelo negro y de punta , con unos pantalones marrones y un abrigo verde sin mangas , era alto , de un 1,75 m aproximadamente.

-" Tu , el gran Robin , hermano del todo poderoso Forrest , líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada y del gran Brock , el mejor doctor pokemon de todos , te reta a una batalla , adelante Geodude" dijo el chico con tesón y ahínco

Geodude era una pequeña roca color gris , con 2 brazos musculados del mismo color , ese pokemon intimidaba con su mirada.

-" No conozco a ninguno de los 2 , pero por supuesto que acepto el reto , adelante amigo "dijo mientras sacaba una pokebola y lanzaba al pokemon de fuego , Híkaru quería saber más información de esa especie de pokemon , pues no la conocía , por lo que encendió la pokedex velozmente

-"Geodude , el pokemon roca , tiene una gran fuerza defensiva , lo que le hace prácticamente resistente a cualquier ataque físico, observa a los viajeros montañosos con la mitad de su cuerpo metida en el suelo . Se encuentra normalmente en caminos de montaña ." dijo la pokedex de Hikaru revelando información del pokemon rocoso de Robin

-" Vamos a dejarnos de tonterías , Geodude , usa Pulimento " dijo el moreno mientras el cuerpo del pokemon daba brillo para al momento quitárselo como si no hubiera pasado nada

-" Vamos Charmander , Ascuas " el pokemon fuego lanzo un montón de bolas pequeñas de fuego con dirección en el pokemon roca, pero este con una velocidad impropia de un Geodude , esquivo el ataque con solvencia

-"Jajajaja , has visto el poder de Pulimento , no podrás conmigo , ahora Geodude , placaje " Geodude se lanzó velozmente hacia el lagarto de fuego , impactándolo al segundo

-" Con solo eso no me vas a poder vencer , Charmander , usa pantalla de humo" Charmander entendió la idea a la primera , Híkaru quería realizar la misma estrategia que con Squirtle , Geodude estaba nervioso , porque no sabía por dónde iba a salir el pokemon fuego

-"Que cosas más simples jajaja , Geodude Rizo Defensa " Geodude se protegió como hiciera Squirtle con refugio , pero esta vez no iba a quedar igual

" Chamander no ataques , espera" el humo ya se había disipado , se veían perfectamente a Charmander quieto sin hacer nada y Geodude usando su ataque defensivo " Tengo que esperar a que se le pase el efecto y justo en ese momento atacar " pensó nuestro protagonista" Ahora Charmander , salta y ascuas desde arriba" dicho y hecho , Charmander salto desde arriba justo en el momento que el pokemon roca dejo de utilizar su ataque defensivo y lo lanzo hasta un árbol " Sigue amigo , una serie de arañazos y lo dejas fuera de combate" Charmander se lanzó rápidamente hacia Geodude y le empezó a golpear duramente con sus uñas , hasta dejarlo fuera de combate

-"Algún día te ganare , recuerda mi cara , porque algún día nos enfrentaremos de nuevo y te derrotare, por cierto ¿ cómo te llamas ?" dijo Robin con cara de enfado

- "Me llamo Híkaru Anami y seré un maestro pokemon" dijo Híkaru con decisión

-"Aquí el único que va a ser maestro pokemon voy a ser yo , el gran Robin " Y dicho esto , se fue corriendo hacia adelante sin parar hasta no poder alcanzarle con la vista

-" Que chico más raro , aunque no cae mal , la verdad " pensó Híkaru

A partir de ese momento estuvo dos horas caminando sin parar , admirando el bello paisaje de la ruta 1 , hasta que encontró un hombre que le regalo una poción de mas , que acepto Híkaru agradecido al hombre , le conto que trabajaba en la Tienda pokemon de ciudad verde , y que puede ir cuando quiera , y que a medida que vaya consiguiendo medallas , podrá conseguir mejores objetos.

Después de hablar con ese amable hombre , lucho contra un pidgey al que derroto fácilmente , Charmander era un pokemon muy poderoso , Híkaru sabía que tenía un gran potencial. Y media hora después de luchar contra aquel Pidgey , se encontró con una muchacha que se le acerco

-"Me llamo Daniela , ¿ cómo te llamas ? ¿ te apetece una batalla pokemon ? sé que si " Dijo la niña con una cara de pura motivación

- "Yo soy Híkaru Anami , y claro que me apetece , adelante Charmander" dijo nuestro pelinegro con su típica cara de felicidad

-"Adelante Rattata" dijo Daniela con decisión

Híkaru saco su pokedex para ver los datos de Rattata " Rattata , el pokemon rata , es pequeño y rápido , si avistas uno , es que hay más de 40 por la zona , lo muerde todo con sus dientes y vive donde haya comida. Se reproducen rapidísimo" Dijo la maquina roja de Híkaru

-" Las damas primero " dijo Hikaru con educación

- " Que amable , Rattata , ataque rápido " el pokemon salió disparado hacia Charmander

-"Amigo , detenlo con ascuas" el pokemon de fuego disparo las pequeñas pompas de fuego en Rattata causándole daño a la vez de parando su ataque

- "Rattata , avanza con ataque rápido y mordisco" Rattata salió fugazmente y logro impactar su ataque en el brazo derecho de Charmander , haciendo gemir al pokemon de fuego de dolor

- " Aguanta un poco más Charmander , una ascuas " logro asestar el golpe " Ahora pantalla de humo " saco una gran bocanada de humo de su boca dejando sin visión al Rattata rival " Ahora, lanzale una serie de arañazos " se fue directamente hacia el pokemon ratón

-" Rattata , defiéndete con placaje " Los 2 pokemon hicieron una lucha de poder , arremetiéndose fuertemente con el otro

Estaban los dos pokemon tirados en el suelo , se levantaron los dos a la vez , con un gran cansancio en ambos , y al segundo , Rattata se cayó al suelo debilitado, significando la victoria de Charmander e Híkaru sobre Rattata y Daniela.

-"Felicidades por la victoria , eres un gran oponente" Dijo Daniela con humildad

-"Gracias , pero no es para tanto , tú también eres una gran oponente" Dijo nuestro protagonista con humildad también " Nos vemos " se despidió , dejando a la joven mujer detrás

Un rato después , aproximadamente 15 minutos , se paró en una roca para rociar con una poción a su Charmander , que había acabado muy cansado de sus dos combates anteriores, los dos entrenadores , tanto Robin como Daniela , eran muy fuertes. Después de rociarlo con la poción , lo guardo en su pokebola y siguió caminando por la ruta 1 .

(((( EN OTRO LADO DE LA RUTA 1 ))))

Había un hombre de unos 25 años, de pelo negro , piel clara , estatura medio baja , unos ojos negros y marrones , con unas pequeñas marcas en las mejillas en especie de zeta . Su vestimenta era unos botines de deporte blanco y negro, unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul claro , una camiseta negra y un chaleco azul con mangas y cuello blanco por fuera . Aparte tenia puesta una gorra blanca y roja con el símbolo de la expo oficial de la liga pokemon , unos guantes verdes , un cinturón donde colgaba sus pokebolas y una mochila verde con una raya naranja justo en el medio

El hombre estaba junto a un pikachu , entrenándolo

Pikachu era un roedor de color amarillento , con dos cuernos con la punta negra , una cola amarilla con el comienzo de color marrón y el resto de amarillo , unos pequeños brazos y piernas y los mofletes de color rojo

-"Venga Pikachu , usa Trueno contra ese árbol gigante de allí "Lanzo un ataque eléctrico potentísimo contra el árbol , pero vieron una figura pasar por encima del árbol , justamente en el momento que se realizó , recibiendo la figura todos los daños .

El hombre se acercó para saber quién estaba y que le había pasado , llego hasta el árbol y vio tirado a un pokemon volador muy herido , tenía un pescuezo y pico muy fino enormes , era color marron y tenía una cresta roja , un Fearow . Pero cuando se fijó bien , le entro una cara de pánico , ese Fearow hace 15 años le tendió una emboscada temeraria siendo todavía un Spearow , el hombre no quería estar mucho tiempo allí , por lo que le roció con una poción que tenía en su mochila y salió por patas de allí , asustadísimo por si pudiera pasar lo que pasó hace 15 años , al principio de su viaje .

El Fearow se despertó , con menos dolor que el recordado y voló hasta muy alto , y empezó a gritar , llamando a toda su banda de Fearows y Spearows , que empezaron a buscar por todo el sendero para encontrar a la persona que había atacado al líder del grupo .

((((( CON HIKARU ))))

Híkaru iba caminando por un sendero hermoso , había muchos árboles , todo vegetal , sin contaminación , sin duda uno de los lugares menos contaminados y más hermosos de todo Kanto . Sacó a su pokemon y amigo para poder pasear los dos juntos un rato , no le gustaba la idea de tener que tenerlo en su pokebola todo el tiempo menos el justo que es para usarlo en batalla . El pokemon anaranjado estiro las piernas y se dispuso a caminar junto a su entrenador. Un detalle en el que se fijó el pelinegro es que la llama de la cola de su pokemon estaba creciendo , lo que significa que su pokemon estaba aumentando su poder.

Era un ambiente muy tranquilo , hasta que escucharon el ruido de muchos pokemon por el aire , entonces miraron hacia arriba y se encontraron con una estampida de Spearows y Fearows volando hacia ellos , no hizo falta decir nada , nada más que lo vieron se fueron corriendo para encontrar un refugio , llevaban corriendo 20 minutos sin parar y ya estaban agotando sus fuerzas , por lo que intentaron hacer un ataque suicida , pararse allí y atacar con un solo pokemon a 10 , 6 Spearows y 4 Fearows, usando Charmander ascuas con todos pero no logro debilitarlos , algo lógico pues solo era un simple ataque , entonces todos los pokemon voladores se lanzaron contra Híkaru y Charmander y cuando estaban a punto de recibir el impacto se escuchó una voz .

-"Pikachu , usa Trueno con todos los pokemon voladores, rápido" lanzando una poderosa descarga eléctrica que dejo debilitados al instante a los 6 spearows , pero no fue suficiente para los Fearows

Entonses el hombre salto desde un árbol que estaba detrás sacando una pokebola y lanzándola al instante, era un Charizard , al que se le quedo Charmander mirándolo admirado

La figura de Charizard es la de un dragón erguido sobre sus 2 patas traseras . Poseía unas poderosas alas. Era de un color parecido al Charmander de Híkaru , pero tenía un predominante cuello y una poderosa cola con mucha más llama que la de Charmander

-" Charizard , usa Llamarada , Pikachu , usa Bola Voltio " dijo el hombre con decisión en su mirada , el ataque fue dirigido a todos los Fearows , que fueron debilitados todos excepto uno, el líder , que se levantó del suelo y fue a toda marcha hacia Charmander para embestirlo , pero este último en un segundo levanto su brazo derecho , y sus garras se volvieron en un color plateado , y las uso para dañar al Fearow líder , que tantos recuerdos le daba al hombre que defendió a Híkaru y a el .

-" Que bien Charmander , has aprendido Garra Metal , felicidades " dijo Híkaru feliz por el avance de su pokemon y aliviado por haberse salvado de la muerte gracias a ese hombre

-" ¿ chico , cómo te llamas ? " dijo el hombre salvador , aunque realmente , él había causado todo ese jaleo

-" Señor , gracias por su ayuda , de verdad , me llamo Híkaru Anami y voy a convertirme en un maestro pokemon " dijo nuestro protagonista con decisión , pero con respeto y humildad , debido sobre todo a que el hombre lo había salvado de su muerte

-" Jajajaja , me recuerdas a mí , Híkaru , lo siento por lo de antes , lo cause yo sin querer entrenando a mi Pikachu en un sendero que hay a 200 metros de aquí , menos mal que se ha solucionado todo " dijo el hombre con una cara de felicidad totalmente igual a la de Híkaru

-" Pues sí , menos mal , ¿ me podría decir su nombre ? " dijo con curiosidad Híkaru , quería saber el nombre de la persona que le había salvado la vida hace unos minutos , pero provoco una cara de asombro en la cara del hombre

-" ¿ De verdad que no sabes quién soy? " Híkaru negó con la cabeza "Bueno Híkaru me voy de aquí , que he quedado en Ciudad Celeste para pasar un tiempo con mi novia , te voy a hacer un regalo , toma " dijo el hombre con confianza , le dio un huevo pokemon a Híkaru , y su Pikachu dio una mirada seria fijamente en Híkaru " El huevo va a eclosionar en breve , llevamos un mes y medio con él a cuestas, adiós Híkaru , nos veremos cuando llegues a la cima " dijo el misterioso hombre montándose en su Charizard preparado para volar hacia Ciudad Celeste , sin más palabras , el hombre se despidió de nuestro protagonista con la mano .

-" Que hombre más raro ¿verdad amigo? " Charmander le dio la razón con un giro hacia arriba y hacia debajo de su cabeza " Pero la verdad es que parece muy fuerte , si me lo encuentro alguna vez , quiero retarle a una batalla pokemon " dijo Híkaru con decisión " Bueno , sigamos caminando , queda poco para llegar , animo amigo "

Siguieron caminando durante 5 horas más , hasta que lograron llegar a la entrada de Ciudad Verde , con un cartel que lo demostraba .

En un total de 8 horas y 10 minutos , Híkaru y su Charmander lograron atravesar entera la Ruta 1 , introduciéndose en su ciudad natal con el pensamiento de quien era ese hombre y de que especie de pokemon sería su huevo.

(((( EN ALGUN LADO EN LOS CIELOS ))))

-"Tranquilo , Pikachu , él lo cuidara bien , lo he visto en su mirada , ese chaval tiene mucho talento , y tu hijo necesita un entrenador fuerte " dijo el hombre con determinación en su mirada , Pikachu acepto la respuesta de su entrenador y se puso a pensar en si volverían a ver al joven muchacho que empezaba la aventura , mientras volaban a Celeste montados en su amigo Charizard

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Bueno , que os parecio el capitulo , a partir de FIN DEL CAPITULO , tengo libertad para escribir cm m de la gana xD

Creo que en este capitulo no he puesto ninguna falta de ortografía , lo revise y todo xD , creo que estoi mejorando poco a poco , no espero muchos reviews , mas que nada xk mu poca gente a leído el primer capitulo ,

Queria agradecer a SkySpecial15 y a KTTR por empezar a leer mi historia y ayudándome con sus criticas

Contesto el único review que me han puesto jajaj

KTRR : Gracias por tu critica , de verdad , he intentado cometer las minimas faltas de ortografía posibles , creo que no hay ninguna , y lo de los comentarios entre líneas ya esta solucionado , grasias por valorar lo que hay de historia , ¡ nos leemos!


	3. La primera batalla de gimnasio

Aquí estoy otra vez, para sacar calentito otro capítulo del horno, solo decir que pokemon no es de mi propiedad, si lo fuera ya hubiera acabado toda esta mierda.

Mi sueño, maestro pokemon.

Capítulo 3: La primera batalla de gimnasio.

Híkaru iba pasando por su ciudad natal, ya con Charmander en su pokebola, mirando de lado a lado cualquier detalle de la ciudad, para él había sido un gigantesco viaje desde el encantador Pueblo Paleta hasta su lugar de nacimiento, no menos encantadora, Cuidad Verde. Para nuestro protagonista había pasado una eternidad, pero no habían pasado ni 24 horas desde que el joven pelinegro había salido de su ciudad hacia el pueblo vecino para conseguir su pokemon inicial, para ser exactos habían pasado 12 horas y 10 minutos.

Llego al Centro Pokemon, un edificio gigante, con el tejado en forma de media esfera de color rosado y paredes de debajo de color blanco, con la letra P en color rosa en la entrada, Híkaru entro y no entendió nada, él nunca había entrado en un Centro Pokemon, algo lógico pues nunca había tenido uno. En el interior, había al fondo una especie de recepción donde había dos enfermeras completamente iguales, a la izquierda una máquina expendedora, y a la derecha había 2 elementos, el primero era una especie de ordenador blanco en el que había cola para ser utilizado y justo al lado una entrada por la que entraban y salían a la velocidad de luz camillas con pokemon, Híkaru no entendía nada y se acercó a un hombre mayor que estaría esperando a su pokemon herido. El hombre pareció dispuesto a explicarle como iba todo ese lio.

-"Veras joven, esto para alguien que nunca ha entrado a un Centro Pokemon es complicado, así que quédate con lo más importante. ¿Ves esas dos mujeres tan hermosas que hay allí en recepción? Pues son las recepcionistas y enfermeras, cuando tu pokemon esté herido, solamente tienes que acudir a ellas para que intenten sanarlo, nadie mejor que ellas en compañía de su ayudante pokemon Chansey para curar a un pokemon." Dijo el hombre con amabilidad.

Híkaru rápidamente se fijó en Chansey, era un pokemon rosado, con una bolsa en su estómago, en la bolsa llevaba un huevo totalmente blanco, aparte tenía una cola del mismo color rosado y en la cabeza una especie de pelo por así decirlo, de un tono más rojizo. Híkaru saco su pokedex expectante de la información que pudiera decirle de tal raro pokemon.

-"Chansey, el pokemon huevo, es un raro y evasivo pokemon que, según dicen, trae la felicidad al que lo atrape. Sus huevos son muy codiciados por el alto nivel nutritivo que tienen, es capaz de dárselo a un pokemon herido." Dijo la enciclopedia pokemon.

-"Señor, ¿Qué es el ordenador ese de allí?" Dijo Híkaru con intriga, no comprendía que hacían allí los entrenadores pokemon en cola.

-"Es un PC, con esa instrumento te puedes comunicar con cualquier persona que lo tenga, aparte de comunicarte sirve para poder intercambiar objetos y hasta pokemon" Dijo el hombre con amabilidad nuevamente.

-"Muchas gracias señor, no olvidare nunca su amabilidad" Dijo nuestro protagonista con cortesía, el hombre al escuchar el agradecimiento del pelinegro, sonrió y salió del Centro Pokemon.

Nada más salir el hombre de allí, Híkaru decidió avanzar hasta la recepción y aliviar a Charmander de todo el esfuerzo realizado anteriormente. Aparte, quiso preguntarle a la enfermera por el estado de su huevo.

-"Este huevo está a punto de abrirse, no te podemos decir de que especie es porque no lo sabemos con seguridad, no tenemos aquí las maquinas especializadas en ese tema, solo te podemos decir que es de tipo eléctrico" Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa en su rostro

Dicho esto, Híkaru espero a que su Charmander se restaurara completamente durante 2 horas. Cuando termino se dirigió a su casa, que estaba a una manzana de allí, saludo a su madre y le conto todas las vivencias sucedidas ese día, desde la lucha con Silver pasando por la compra en el mercado y el regalo del huevo hasta terminar con el descubrimiento del interior del Centro Pokemon. Después de contarle todo, simplemente estaba tan agotado que se acostó en su cama y se dignó a dormir.

Eran las 8 de la mañana, nuestro joven protagonista todavía dormido, cuando de pronto una gran luz le molesto tanto que lo despertó al instante, dándose cuenta de que su huevo estaba brillando, significando que iba a eclosionar a los minutos. Cada vez era más fuerte la luz, cada vez más semejante a un ataque Destello, hasta que en un momento, el huevo se transformó en un Pichu.

Pichu tenía la piel de color amarillo pálido, con las mejillas de color rosa, una cola corta de color negro y unas grandes orejas terminadas del mismo color. Nuestro protagonista se levantó de su cama a la velocidad de la luz y se puso en frente suya.

-"Hola Pichu, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo? "Dijo Híkaru con su cara de entusiasmo natural.

-"Pi-Pichu" el pokemon giro su cabeza en señal de aceptación.

-"Pues, Pichu, ya eres parte de la familia, vuelve" lanzo la pokebola hasta el pokemon eléctrico, que se metió en ella al instante.

Híkaru desayuno, se vistió y salió de su casa hacia el gimnasio de su ciudad, donde intentaría conseguir su primera medalla, la primera de muchísimas.

((((JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO, EN EL GIMNASIO DE CIUDAD VERDE))))

Entro en el gimnasio pokemon un hombre de pelo castaño y en especie de cresta mal hecha, con ojos pequeños pero atentos y con una mirada de arrogancia, su vestimenta era un pantalón morado con bolsillos del mismo color y una camiseta negra con cuello del mismo color, en su cintura una pequeña bolsa de color blanca. Aparte tenía unas pulseras color morado. Podría tener en torno a 25 o 30 años.

El gimnasio por dentro estaba a oscuras, nada más que entro por la puerta el misterioso hombre, se ilumino por completo el edificio, viéndose a otro hombre de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro. Aparte se podía ver el gimnasio por completo, era un estupendo campo de batalla con focos y arbitro profesional, a un lateral unas gradas y en otro estaba el marcador y un montón de fotos del líder de gimnasio con diferentes personajes.

El hombre era de piel clara, pelo castaño medio largo y ojos de color azul oscuro, su vestimenta era unos botines de deporte azules con la lengüeta roja, pantalones de chándal verdes con un amarillo limón en los laterales, un polo verde y un abrigo verde oscuro sin mangas, aparte una gorra de color azul y amarillo en el centro y unos guantes color negro. Encima del hombro del hombre estaba montado un Pikachu. El hombre del Pikachu se dignó a hablar.

-"Soy Ritchie, líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, ¿Vienes a desafiarme?" Dijo el hombre con determinación en su mirada.

-"Si" Dijo secamente el hombre misterioso.

-"¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Tienes las otras 7 medallas no? Si no las tienes no combatiré contigo" Dijo serio Ritchie, esperando la respuesta de su nuevo adversario.

-"Me llamo Green, no las tengo, pero me da igual, combatiré contra ti, no quiero la medalla, solo voy a luchar contigo para echar el rato, de yo a tú, no de yo a líder de gimnasio, esta medalla ya la gane hace muchos años." Dijo Green por fin alargando su voz un poco más, con un rostro totalmente serio.

-"Este tipo es muy creído además de arrogante, le daré lo que se merece" Pensó Ritchie "Bueno pues adelante Green, enséñame todo tu poder" Dijo el castaño "Adelante Zippo, adelante Cruise, Green, luchare con estos 2 pokemon, elige tu primer pokemon" Dijo decidido el líder de gimnasio.

Tyranitar era un pokemon teñido de verde, con una coraza gris plateado en el centro, garras blancas y una cola del mismo color verde. Su aspecto era despiadado pero el Charizard no se quedaba atrás.

-"Adelante Charizard, te elijo a ti" Dijo de nuevo el castaño con seriedad.

-"Bueno, pues a ver que Charizard es más fuerte, Zippo demuestra tu fuerza, lanzallamas" el potente ataque del Charizard del líder del gimnasio iba en dirección al Charizard rival.

-"Charizard, lanzallamas también, el tuyo es mucho más potente" Los dos ataques de fuego se chocaron, habiendo una lucha de dos enormes poderes, estaba igualada la fuerza, pero en el último momento, el lanzallamas de Zippo perdió fuerza y acabo recibiendo los daños del ataque.

-"Vamos amigo, acércate, vamos a pelear en un cuerpo a cuerpo, cuchillada" Zippo se acercó a su rival para empezar a pegarle golpes.

-"¿Combate cuerpo a cuerpo? jajaja, está bien, Charizard, usa puño de fuego" El dragón anaranjado se lanzó contra el otro y hubo nuevamente una lucha de poderes, una sucesión de golpes entre uno y otro increíble.

-"Ahora, sepárate Zippo/Charizard, muestra tu máximo poder, anillo ígneo" Dijeron los dos a la vez. Los dos pokemon de fuego cargaron una gran cantidad de fuego en pocos segundos y lo soltaron de golpe, explotando al instante. Hubo una gran explosión soltando una gran cantidad de humo que impidió ver lo que sucedía en la batalla. Cuando desapareció el humo, los dos dragones de fuego estaban tumbados en el suelo intentando levantarse, con toda la determinación posible.

-"Vamos Zippo/Charizard, el último esfuerzo, envite ígneo" Los dos pokemon se levantaron como pudieron y volvieron su cuerpo en llamas, lanzándose el uno contra el otro. Estaban los dos tumbados en el suelo, reventados del cansancio, el árbitro iba a declarar el empate, pero el pokemon fuego de Green se levantó con una mueca de dolor y se mantuvo de pie, por lo que el ganador del primer combate era Green.

-"Muy bien Green, eres muy poderoso, pero todavía no te has enfrentado a mi pokemon más poderoso, Cruise, demuestra lo que vales, a por la victoria" Dijo con confianza Ritchie.

-"Vuelve Charizard, tienes que descansar para después utilizarte otra vez" Cogió de su cinturón la pokebola de su dragón de fuego y lo guardo en ella" Adelante Scizor, confío en ti"

Scizor se parece a un crustáceo en cuanto a las garras y a los ojos. Su cuerpo es color rojo intenso y sus pies tienen una enorme garra blanca por delante y una más pequeña por detrás.

-"Cruise usa avalancha" Lanzo un montón de piedras hacia el bicho de acero.

-"Vamos Scizor, doble equipo" Con una increíble velocidad, Scizor creo más figuras iguales a la suya y el pokemon de Ritchie no aserto su ataque. "Ahora, tijera X" Igual de rápido que la anterior vez, Scizor uso un nuevo ataque que dio de golpe en el Tyranitar rival al que le causó un gran daño. "Vamos a acabar con esto Scizor, usa tijera X, rápido" Scizor se lanzó nuevamente a por el pokemon de Ritchie.

-"Green es un gran contrincante, pero en este último movimiento ha sido demasiado precavido" Pensó el líder de gimnasio "Justo ahora, llamarada amigo" Estando a medio metro de distancia, Cruise lanzo una tremenda bocanada de fuego que impacto directamente en Scizor, dejándolo casi fuera de combate.

-"Mierda, se me ha anticipado" Pensó Green lamentándose por el error "Vamos Scizor, el último gran esfuerzo, agilidad y tijera X" el pokemon bicho se lanzó con una velocidad aún más sorprendente que la anterior.

-"Vamos Cruise, hiperrayo" El Tyranitar lanzó un potente rayo blanco mientras Scizor le daba plenamente con tijera X. Hubo nuevamente una gran cortina de humo y cuando se disipó se pudo ver a un Tyranitar totalmente agotado pero de pie en el terreno de batalla y un Scizor debilitado tumbado sobre el suelo, lo que significó la victoria del líder en el segundo asalto.

-"Eren un buen contrincante, Ritchie, pero no me ganaras, adelante Charizard, lanzallamas" En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, salió el dragón de fuego y lo primero que hizo fue escupir fuego, directo hacia Cruise. El lanzallamas le dio directamente al Tyranitar, que estaba inmovilizado, pues por el hiperrayo debía estar un tiempo inmovilizado hasta recargar el ataque, y se tiró al suelo debilitado, suponiendo el fin del combate con la victoria de Green.

Ritchie volvió a su pokemon a su pokebola y se acercó hasta su contrincante tendiéndole la mano.

-"Felicidades por la victoria Green, me gustaría saber cómo no he conocido antes a un entrenador tan fuerte ¿de dónde vienes?" Dijo Ritchie con humildad.

-"Gracias, tú también eres muy fuerte, vengo de entrenar en Sinooh duramente con mis compañeros, aunque yo verdaderamente soy de Kanto, participe hace 15 años en la Meseta Añil quedando subcampeón, no sé si tu participarías y después me convertí en líder de este gimnasio, pero lo deje hace 10 años para entrenar y volverme más fuerte, este año de lado de Sinooh ganaremos el torneo internacional celebrado cada 20 años" Dijo Green con una cara sonriente, por primera vez desde que entro en el gimnasio, Ritchie pudo percibirlo.

-"Yo participe ese mismo año en la Meseta Añil, que gano un tal Red, me eliminaron en los cuartos de final jajaja, ¿Tan seguro estas de que te seleccionen para el torneo más importante del siglo? Espero que nos selecciones, lucharemos de nuevo allí y te ganare. Por cierto, ¿dónde vas ahora Green?" Dijo el líder de gimnasio con curiosidad, sinceramente le había sorprendido la maestría de ese entrenador.

-"Voy a entrenar al monte plateado, junto a un… compañero, me voy de aquí, nos veremos después de la Meseta Añil" Dijo Green alzando la mano desde la salida del gimnasio.

Ritchie estuve un buen rato usando pomadas y pociones con sus pokemon usados durante el combate, cuando de pronto lo llamaron al móvil.

-"Si, digame" Dijo Ritchie sin saber quién era.

-"Amigo, te voy a pedir un favor especial, sé que no te gusta nada incumplir las reglas de tu gimnasio, pero va a venir un chaval entre hoy o mañana a luchar contigo, no tiene ninguna medalla, pero debes luchar con él por la medalla, usa tus pokemon más débiles, de todas formas no tendrás problemas para ganarle, después de ganarle ya puedes seguir con tu típico discurso de hilipollas de que cuando gane las 7 medallas restantes venga a retarte" Dijo alguien por teléfono.

-"Pero Ash, ¿Porque quieres que haga eso? Cuando me propusiste ser el líder de gimnasio me prometiste que no me iba a enfrentar con ningún paquete." Dijo Ritchie disgustado.

-"No es ningún paquete, después te cuento más, nos vemos" Dijo el tal Ash con soberbia.

-"Vale… Otra cosa Ash, antes me he enfrentado a un posible nuevo rival tuyo, después te cuento, adiós" Dijo Ritchie seriamente.

Ritchie nada más terminó de hablar por teléfono, se dedicó exclusivamente al cuidado de sus pokemon, ya los había rehabilitado completamente, a base de pociones, cremas, bayas curativas, etc. Hasta que alguien entró por la puerta del gimnasio, era un niño de unos 15 años, con el pelo negro, piel clara, delgado y mediría alrededor de 1,70 cm. Híkaru nada más que vio al líder de gimnasio dijo:

-"Soy Híkaru Anami y voy a convertirme en Maestro Pokemon" En ese momento el líder de gimnasio se dio cuenta de la similitud de palabras y sentimientos entre su oponente y un viejo amigo.

-"Encantado Híkaru, me llamo Ritchie y soy el líder de gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, ¿Vienes a desafiarme?" Dijo el castaño repitiendo la frase que usa con todo el mundo.

-"Claro, adelante Pichu, enséñame tu fuerza" Dijo nuestro protagonista sacando a su bebe eléctrico de la pokebola que con una cara ilusionante y desafiadora igual a la de su entrenador, acepto el reto.

-"Ese Pichu tiene pinta de haber sido muy poco tiempo entrenando, elegiré a uno con poca experiencia también" Pensó Ritchie " Adelante Vevi, esfuérzate, cómo siempre" Expreso Ritchie a su pokemon."El combate será de 2 contra 2, el único que podrá cambiar de pokemon será el oponente"

Eevee era un pokemon con forma de un pequeño zorro, poseía largas orejas puntiagudas y una cola en forma de pincel. Su pelaje es de color marron y su cuerpo es de constitución ágil, física y flexible

Híkaru saco la pokedex para saber los datos de ese pokemon con tanta belleza

-"Eevee, el pokemon evolución, su irregular estructura genética encierra el secreto de su capacidad para adoptar evoluciones de lo más diversas.

-"Vamos Pichu, impactrueno" Pichu soltó una potente descarga de electricidad impropia de un bebé pokemon.

-"Esa descarga es muy potente, creo que lo subestimé un poco, pero de todas formas no tendrá efecto" Pensó Ritchie "Vevi detección "Creo una especie de esplendor alrededor de su cuerpo, le dio de golpe el ataque eléctrico, pero no le afecto lo más mínimo. Sin embargo,

Pichu estaba un poco mareado, pues los Pichu no tienen capacidad para soportar lanzar tal potente descarga eléctrica.

-"Detección a partir de ahora va a empezar a fallar, tengo que seguir insistiendo" Pensó Híkaru "Vamos amigo, sigue así, impactrueno" Soltó otra potente descarga eléctrica, aún más fuerte que la anterior.

-"Al parecer este pokemon es fuerte de verdad, va aumentando su potencia a medida que el combate avanza, no sé cómo un Pichu puede soportar tanto poder" Pensó el líder de gimnasio "Vamos Vevi, detección y As Oculto" Cómo sucedió la última vez, no tuvo efecto el ataque eléctrico, y esta vez el Eevee sacó por primera vez su ataque ofensivo. El ataque salió cómo una bala hacia el pokemon de nuestro protagonista, causándole un muy grave daño al instante.

-"Vamos Pichu, levántate, tu puedes" Animó Híkaru, ya no tenía ninguna esperanza de que se le levantara, pero haciendo sus últimos esfuerzos, Pichu se levantó esperando nueva orden " Genial Pichu, usa tu ataque más poderoso, placaje eléctrico" Pichu usa sus últimas fuerzas para envolverse en pura electricidad y lanzarse sobre el pokemon rival.

-"Vamos Vevi, detección una vez más" El ataque del pokemon zorro fallo y el ataque de Pichu impacto con todas sus fuerzas. Hubo una explosión de humo por el impacto y cuando se despejo se vio al pokemon del líder del gimnasio de pie respirando agitadamente y Pichu tirado en el suelo debilitado.

-"Bien hecho Pichu, vuelve, adelante Charmander, a darlo todo" Dijo Híkaru totalmente concentrado en la batalla.

-"Es un auténtico ejemplar de Pichu el que tienes contigo Híkaru, pero te falta mucho para poder vencerme, vamos Vevi a por la victoria, usa Mordisco" Vevi se lanzó a por Charmander.

-"Charmander, justo ahora, garra metal" Estando el pokemon zorro a punto de golpearle, Charmander le dio duramente con sus garras causándole un buen daño. "Sigue con arañazo, rápido" Con el rival tirado en el suelo, Charmander aprovechó y le empezó a dar golpes uno detrás de otro.

-"Vamos amigo, ataque rápido" se lanzó velozmente hacia Charmander y lo golpeó directamente.

-"Vamos Charmander, pantalla de humo" Saco una bocanada de humo por la boca y despistó totalmente al Eevee, confundido por su carecimiento de visión en situaciones como estas, Charmander se movió hasta estar detrás suya "Ahora Charmander, ascuas" El ataque de fuego le llego directamente a Vevi, que se tiró al suelo del cansancio pero al segundo se volvió a levantar. La lagartija de fuego también estaba realmente cansada, le costaba ponerse en pie, de pronto, se volvió su cuerpo de un aura naranja. Charmander había activado su habilidad especial, Mar Llamas, que aumenta en gran potencia los ataques de tipo fuego si el pokemon que posea esa habilidad está muy débil.

-"No conseguirás ejecutar el ataque, Vevi utiliza as oculto" El Eevee se lanzó hacia el pokemon de nuestro protagonista con la intención de terminar el combate en el acto.

-"Vamos amigo, ascuas" Charmander soltó las llamas de su boca pero a diferencia de que salían más y a más potencia. Impactaron los dos ataques a la vez, terminando con los dos pokemon derribados en el suelo, debilitados, suponiendo la victoria de Ritchie. El líder se acercó a Híkaru y le tendió la mano en señal de deportividad.

-"Híkaru , eres un gran entrenador y tienes grandes pokemon, me recuerdas a una persona que conocí en mi viaje como entrenador en mi niñez e íntimo amigo ahora, no te desesperes, te puedes caer mil veces, mientras te sigas levantando todo estará bien, ven a retarme cuando tengas 7 medallas, tendrás tiempo de mejorar hasta entonces.

-"Volveré a por la medalla y la próxima vez ganaré"

Híkaru iba a salir del gimnasio cuando se fijó en una pared lateral de este. Había una gran cantidad de fotografías pegadas a la pared, en una de ellas, salía el hombre que lo salvo en la Ruta 1 con su Pikachu, el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde Ritchie y el Pikachu de este. Híkaru no sabía quién ere el misterioso hombre, por lo que decidió preguntarle a Ritchie.

-"¿No lo conoces? Es el maestro pokemon de Kanto y posiblemente el mejor entrenador pokemon del mundo, Ash Ketchum.

Desde arriba, se podía ver el combate desde una ventana que estaba en una esquina, estaba asomado a la ventana el hombre del que estaban hablando en ese mismo momento

-"Ves Pikachu como era buena idea venir, tú ya sabes el potencial de tu hijo y yo me he relajado un poco sin la pesada de Misty diciéndome que un Maestro Pokemon no puede descansar, estoy en mi mes de vacaciones y demasiado estoy haciendo. Fue buena idea venir en Pidgeot, tardamos menos de media hora" Dijo el hombre de la gorra con naturalidad.

((((EN LA MITAD DEL BOSQUE VERDE))))

Cruzando el bosque había un chaval pelirrojo, con pantalones vaqueros azules, una camiseta roja y una chaqueta de sport negra, con un 1,70 m de altura. Estaba caminando lentamente cuando escucho unas voces de cerca de dónde él estaba. Se acercó y encontró a varios hombres vestidos de negro con una R roja en el pecho, los hombres estaban secuestrando a los Weedle y Caterpie del bosque.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Dios, por fin puedo escribir cm smp xD , este capitulo se me hizo realmente pesado al principio, me imagino que a vosotros también, era un relleno necesario para la historia, por la derrota de Híkaru, supongo ke lo veréis normal no? Eevee era el pokemon menos fuerte de Ritchie , pero aun asi era tremendamente fuerte.

En este capitulo a habido 3 sucesos importantes en la historia

-Nacimiento de Pichu

-Primera intervención de Green

- Primera batalla de gimnasio

Solo espero no defraudar a nadie, sin mas que decir, respondo los reviews

KTTR: Gracias por leer el segundo capítulo, creo que no he cometido errores de puntuación en este capítulo, solamente creo xD, pienso que la descripción adorna la historia y enriquece la lectura, por eso los he explicado. Yo no me baso en niveles de pokemon en esta historia, porque yo pienso, que si el máximo nivel es 100, el poder de un pokemon está limitado, quiero decir, que puede mejorar hasta un punto y ya nada más, no creo que alguna vez diga algo de los niveles, porque mi idea es que siempre se puede mejorar. Claro está que los pokemon de Ash serán muy muy poderosos, es lógico, han pasado 15 años. Ya está demostrado que el personaje misterioso es Ash, antes eran solo sospechas xd, yo también he visto los videos de las teorías, he visto verdaderas atrocidades para mí, como que Ash está en coma, eso es una barbaridad. La única verdad para mí, es que los guionistas ven que cada vez más niños pequeños ven pokemon y cada vez menos mayores lo siguen, por eso lo representan siempre infantil o cada vez más infantil. Para mi Ash Ketchum es el mejor entrenador del mundo, ha viajado por todas las regiones existentes, y con solo 10 años tiene un potencial increíble, impropio de su edad, imagínate ya más centrado y más maduro, como por ejemplo en mi fic, con 15 años más. También decir que todavía no se ha hablado de Red, a ver quién es más fuerte, aunque todavía es muy temprano para hablar de esto. ¡nos leemos!

SkySpecial15: Hola amigo, gracias por tus halagos y por leer mi historia, aunque sigues siendo mejor que yo xD, lo de las descripciones ya te lo dije por privado, pienso que adornan la historia y enriquecen la lectura, 8 horas es corto tio jajajaja, el padre de Ash creo que tardo 2 días según el anime. ¡nos leemos!


	4. Bosque Verde

Hola a todos, es verdad que me he retrasado un poco con la actualización, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo pues he empezado el instituto y como comprenderéis algunos ahora tendré menos tiempo para escribir, pero vamos a llegar a un trato, yo intentare actualizar cada semana, como máximo cada dos semanas, pero por nada en el mundo voy a abandonar este fic.

Solo queda decir que pokemon es de Satoshi Tajiri o como se llame el tío ese.

Sin mas que decir, os dejo con mi historia.

Mi sueño, maestro pokemon.

Capítulo 4: Bosque Verde

Hikaru había salido del gimnasio con la cabeza baja. Odiaba perder y más en su primera batalla de gimnasio. Sinceramente el esperaba derrotar fácilmente al líder de gimnasio, pero se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que era Ritchie.

Nada mas salir se fue directamente hacia su casa. Allí para comería en primer lugar y después pensaría detenidamente sobre el combate, lo que debería de hacer próximamente y simplemente descansar un rato. Había perdido pero realmente había sido duro el esfuerzo realizado durante la batalla.

Llego a su casa después de un buen rato andando, aproximadamente unos 30 o 40 minutos. Comió y se tumbó en su cama, en la que sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

Pasadas unas horas, se despertó el chico pelinegro con el cabello despeinado. Se levantó, se lavó la cara y se fue a la ria que había al sur de Ciudad Verde, quería pensar con claridad porque verdaderamente estaba en un momento de bajón.

-"Que debo hacer, ¿ Y si no valgo para esto? Le prometí a Ritchie que conseguiría las siete medallas restantes y lo derrotaría pero...¿ Y si no tengo la fuerza necesaria para poder cumplir mi promesa? ¿Estoy a la altura de mis pokemon?" Pensó Hikaru con muchísima duda por primera vez en la historia.

Justo en ese momento un hombre de piel clara, pelo parado en frente de color café y ojos verdes. Su vestimenta era una camiseta negra, un pantalón morado y unos zapatos de color café, además de un collar con el símbolo del ying y el yang en verde y amarillo. Tendría unos 25 años más o menos. Ese hombre se acercó hacia Hikaru y se sentó junto a él mirándolo fijamente. Su mirada era perpleja, su rostro representaba total confianza y decisión en sus actos, era un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo.

-" Perdona chaval, se te ve desilusionado, ¿ Te puedo ayudar en algo? " Pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues no conocía al misterioso de nada.

-"No es nada señor, gracias de todas formas por preguntar" Dijo nuestro pelinegro con desconfianza del hombre, no lo conocía de nada y había acabado de acercarse y sentarse junto a el.

-"Imagino que eres un entrenador pokemon, mira tío no puedes desilusionarte por nada en el mundo. Por tu mirada puedo detectar que has perdido una batalla importante para ti, ¿Me equivoco?" Dijo con total seguridad el hombre.

-"Lo ha adivinado a la primera, ¿ Puedo hablar con este tío? No parece del todo extraño, no pasa nada por hablar" Pensó Hikaru sin estar totalmente confiado por el momento "Si" Dijo secamente.

-"Pues chico, no debes entristecerte por solo haber perdido una vez, y además la primera. Muchos chavales como tú, tienen el reto de ser maestros pokemon en un futuro, pero solo uno puede conseguirlo por región. Si te quedas aquí parado, nunca podrás conseguirlo. ¿Cómo te llamas niño?

-" Este hombre tiene toda la razón, si me quedo aquí parado nunca conseguiré cumplir mi sueño" pensó nuestro protagonista seriamente " Me llamo Hikaru Anami, y seré maestro pokemon" Dijo con la misma determinación el joven de siempre, pero como muchas veces atrás, la persona que escuchaba esto, se le cubrían los ojos de un brillo especial.

-"Chaval, si quieres ser maestro pokemon debes saber dónde ir, ¿lo sabes verdad?" Dijo el hombre con firmeza. Hikaru realmente no sabía dónde estaba el próximo líder de gimnasio al que debía retar, por lo que negó con la cabeza "Deberías estar mejor informado tío , está en Ciudad Plateada. Si todo sigue como antes, los pokemon contra los que luches serán de tipo roca, por lo que deberías usar pokemon de tipo agua o planta, ¿ Tienes alguno? ".

-" Pues no" Dijo nuestro protagonista dudoso. Realmente lo iba a tener casi imposible para ganar sin un pokemon que posea uno de esos tipos "¿ Dónde puedo capturar alguno por esta zona? " Preguntó con la ansia de capturar un nuevo pokemon.

-"Chico, estás en un lago, no me seas torpe, en los lagos hay pokemon de tipo agua, ¿ Te lo tengo que dar todo masticado verdad? " Dijo el hombre irónicamente.

-"Ostias, es verdad, voy a sacar mi caña y haber que me encuentro" Pensó Hikaru al instante. Sin decir nada más, se aproximó un poco más al lago y lanzó la herramienta que lleva desde que empezó su viaje al agua.

Estuvo media hora esperando sin que no picara nada, realmente al chico no le gustaba nada pescar, pero tenía que hacerlo para capturar un pokemon de agua, algo casi necesario para derrotar a un líder de gimnasio que se basa en la fuerza del tipo roca. Pasada la media hora, sintió una punzada en el brazo, como si algo tirara de él, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo estaba tirando de la caña, al momento se levantó del suelo y tiro y tiro y volvió a tirar hasta que pudo sacar al pokemon del agua. El pokemon que vio salir del agua no tenía nada que ver con el que él tenía pensado que era, pues pesaba muchísimo y eso dio a entender a nuestro protagonista que sería un pokemon muy fuerte.

Era todo lo contrario, era de apariencia parecido a un pescado de color rojo y con dos bigotes blancos, el pokemon estaba salpicando todo el agua que tenía alrededor y a veces saltando hasta la altura de 2 metros, si, era un simple Magikarp.

Hikaru sacó su pokedex para saber sobre el pokemon pez.

-"Magikarp, el pokemon pez, se dice que este pokemon es el más débil del mundo, solo sabe salpicar y saltar. Con todo esto, Magikarp es capaz de vivir en el agua más sucia que haya" Dijo la enciclopedia portátil.

-" No creo que un pokemon sea débil de por sí, voy a capturarlo, adelante Pichu" Dijo nuestro protagonista lanzando la pokebola de su último pokemon obtenido."Pichu, impactrueno" La pequeña ratita eléctrica lanzó un rayo directo hacia el pez, pero este pegó un salto espectacular y logró evadir el ataque con maestría.

-"Guau, joven, ese pez inútil al final no va a ser tan inútil, ve a por todas" Dijo el hombre, que había estado observando toda la escena. El Magikarp salvaje salió rápidamente hacia Pichu y le dio un fuerte golpe con su cola.

-"Justo ahora que lo tienes cerca, placaje eléctrico" Pichu se envolvió en electricidad y salió disparado hasta golpear al pokemon salvaje, dejándolo muy débil. Hikaru al ver lo débil que estaba sacó una pokebola de su mochila y la lanzó hacia Magikarp. La pokebola se movió una vez, se movió dos, y hasta tres, hasta que se quedó parada significando que el pez rojo estaba capturado.

-" Buena captura Hikaru" Dijo el hombre

-"Este hombre está siendo muy amable conmigo, todavía no se como se llama, se lo voy a preguntar" Pensó el pelinegro " Perdone, ¿ Como se-" En ese justo momento, llegó una policía al lugar en su moto con toda prisa y se dispuso a hablar.

-"Perdonad, ¿ Venís del Bosque Verde?" Preguntó una policía de un 1,80 m , pelo azulado y piel clara, con una edad de entre 20 y 30 años. Los 2 muchachos negaron con la cabeza y rápidamente se volvió a montar en su moto y salió disparada del sitio.

-"La oficial va hacia el Bosque Verde, Hikaru, vamos hacia allí, seguro que pasa algo" Y salieron corriendo los dos hacia el lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada estaba todo normal, en el Bosque Verde los árboles eran muy gruesos, por lo que entraba muy poca luz. La vegetación del bosque era bastante exuberante y estaba rodeada de pokemon de tipo bicho. Pero al momento se escucharon gritos, gritos de pokemon. Se intentaron acercar hasta donde habían escuchado el ruido, pero un hombre vestido de negro les impidió el paso.

-"Lo siento pero no pueden pasar" Dijo el hombre con firmeza en su palabra.

-"Claro que vamos a entrar, así que apártese o lo haremos por la fuerza" Dijo el compañero provisional de Hikaru con firmeza también, pero mucho más arrogante.

-" ¿Por la fuerza ? ¿Quién te crees que eres ? jajajaja, adelante Nidorino" Lanzó una pokebola con un pokemon de color rosado, con un cuerno en su frente que parecía más duro que el diamante, con cuatro patas con pezuñas blancas y dos orejas enormes con las que podía vigilar todo su alrededor." Adelante Drowzee " Nuevamente lanzó una pokebola de la que salió algo parecido a un tapir malayo. Su cuerpo de caderas para abajo era de color marrón, con las pezuñas de sus pies amarillas y la parte superior de su cuerpo era de color amarillo, su nariz parecía una pequeña trompa y tenía un rostro adormilado, como si tuviera sueño.

Hikaru iba a sacar su pokedex, pero sintió que este no era el momento adecuado para sacarla, pues estaban en medio de algo raro e importante, algo malo que debían solucionar.

-"¿Quién me creo que soy? Yo soy Gary Oak y te voy a patear el trasero hilipollas, a saber lo que habéis hecho en el bosque que se escuchan demasiados gritos" Dijo el hombre revelando su nombre, con un rostro total de enfado." Adelante Dodrio, saca un pokemon Hikaru" Dodrio era un pokemon de color marrón erguido sobre sus dos patas, con una pequeña pluma en forma de cola atrás y 3 cabezas, sus cabezas representaban cada una un temperamento diferente.

-"Charmander, te elijo a ti, acaba con ellos" Dijo nuestro protagonista con total determinación." Usa pantallahumo" El lagarto de fuego empezó a echar humo por la boca desorientando a los pokemon rivales pues no veían por culpa del humo producido.

-"Dodrio usa picotaladro en Drowzee" Dodrio con una velocidad descomunal golpeó al pokemon enemigo justo en el centro de su cuerpo, provocándole un gran dolor.

-"Nidorino, excavar y aléjate del humo" Nidorino cavó un hoyo y se metió en él.

-" Drowzee usa gas venenoso, rápido" Drowzee sacó una gran cantidad de un humo de color morado por la boca dirigido hacia el pokemon lagarto rojo de Hikaru

-" Vamos Dodrio rápido, acércate a Charmander y usa protección" Dodrio haciendo muestra otra vez de su velocidad se acercó al pokemon de fuego y se protegieron los dos del ataque.

-"Ahora amigo, ve hacia Drowzee y dale una serie de garras metales" Charmander se dirigió hacia el pokemon psiquico pero se le entrometió por medio el Nidorino rival saliendo del suelo, pero todavía estaba a tiempo de hacer algo " Ascuas a Nidorino, rápido" Lo más pronto que pudo le lanzó fuego por la boca al pokemon veneno dañándole notablemente " Ahora sigue hacia Drowzee y realiza lo dicho antes"

Charmander salió disparado hacia el pokemon rival.

-"Ahora Drowzee psicorrayo " De la boca del Drowzee enemigo salió un rayo de diferentes colores y le dio de lleno al pokemon de nuestro protagonista, dejándolo muy débil.

-" Ahora dale a Drowzee otro picotaladro, rápido Dodrio" Salió disparado hacia Drowzee y lo debilitó al instante

-"Vamos Nidorino, usa cornada en Charmander" el pokemon veneno fue hacia el lagarto de fuego para debilitarlo, de esta jugada seguro dependería todo el combate.

-" Tengo que esperar a que venga y en el último segundo pedirle a Charmander que use ascuas, será la única forma de que no lo debilite" Pensó Hikaru, el pokemon rival se dirigió hacia el pokemon del protagonista hasta donde Hikaru lo tenía planeado." Ahora Charmander, usa ascuas" El pokemon de fuego iba a lanzar fuego como siempre, pero esta vez fue muy diferente, en vez de lanzar una llama roja, lanzo una bola de color azul que golpeó directamente en Nidorino, dejándolo debilitado.

-"Muy bien Hikaru, tu pokemon ha aprendido furia dragon" Dijo el tal Gary sudoroso, al igual que nuestro protagonista, por el combate realizado.

En ese momento, Charmander empezó a brillar y brillar, hasta quedarse iluminado su cuerpo entero, y poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo el brillo hasta quedarse convertido en un Charmeleon. Su llama y su cuerpo eran de un color un poco más fuerte que el de su preevolución.

Sin tiempo para más, Hikaru solamente felicitó a Charmeleon por evolucionar y siguieron el camino. Le hubiera gustado tomar los datos de los demas pokemon pero no era el momento apropiado. El hombre guardó sus pokemon en las pokebolas y se fue huyendo del bosque.

Estuvieron 15 minutos andando hasta llegar a otro hombre vestido igual que el anterior. Igual que pasó la última vez, el hombre les intentó impedir el paso, pero lo derrotaron en combate y se fue huyendo.

Siguieron recorriendo el lugar, hasta avistar a lo lejos a 15 hombres vestidos iguales que los dos vistos hombres estaban con una máquina dios sabe para que sería. Nada mas que Gary percibió la cantidad de personas que había allí, empujó a Hikaru junto a el hacia un arbusto y se escondieron allí.

-" Voy a llamarlo, creo que necesito su ayuda esta vez" Pensó Gary" Hikaru, esta situación es muy peligrosa, si quieres marcharte, estás en tu derecho, no te voy a recriminar nada" Dijo el hombre con mucha seriedad, esto realmente era muy peligroso.

-" Señor Gary, quiero estar aquí y ayudar todo lo posible, derrotaremos a esos tipos" Dijo Hikaru con seriedad y a la vez determinación en su rostro.

-" Cada vez me recuerda más a él " Pensó el acompañante provisional del pelinegro " Muy bien Hikaru, pues espera un momento que tengo que realizar una llamada" Dijo Gary mientras cogía su telefono, marcaba un número y se ponía a hablar con alguien desconocido. Hikaru no puso la oreja, pues no le gustaba cotillear a los demás.

Estuvieron esperando media hora, y no venía nadie. Entonces Gary Oak se levantó.

-"No podemos esperar más, o seguirán haciendo de las suyas, debemos intervenir ya, Hikaru, lanza a tus pokemon porque vamos a realizar una estampida, adelante Blastoise, Dodrio, Umbreon, Electivire, Arcanine y Golem. Os explico amigos, esos hombres de allí están tramando algo. Así que vamos a tenderles una emboscada para pillarlos por sorpresa" Dijo planeando la estrategia que iban a realizar.

Blastoise era una enorme tortuga bípeda de color azul marino, con un caparazón de color marrón con unos poderosos cañones en sus esquinas superiores.

Umbreon tenía todo su pelaje de color negro, parecía un zorro y sus ojos eran de color rojo sangre, siniestros y llamativos. Sus dos orejas tenían una circunferencia de color amarillo brillante que resplandecía más de noche.

Electivire era un pokemon erguido sobre sus dos piernas, de color amarillento con alguna que otra parte negra. Su cuerpo era robusto y tenía figura de enchufe en su espalda. Sus dos colas eran muy poderosas y lanzaban pequeñas ondas de electricidad.

Arcanine era un pokemon medio perro medio león. Su pelaje era suave, de color naranja a rayas negras y con una cola anaranjada, cercano al color negro.

Golem era un pokemon con aspecto de roca, con dos piernas y dos brazos. La roca que formaba su cuerpo parecía indestructible.

Hikaru estaba fascinado con los pokemon de ese señor. Todos parecían muy muy fuertes. Hikaru sacó a Charmeleon y a Pichu, pues Magikarp no podía luchar fuera del agua. " A ver, cuando yo de la señal atacaremos, no sé qué pokemon estarán vigilando, pero alguno debe haber pues no creo que sean tan tontos de desprotegerse de esa forma. A la de tres salimos todos corriendo hacia allí ¿ De acuerdo? " Todos aceptaron con la cabeza, Gary dio la señal y salieron todos disparados hacia el objetivo

Cuando estaban a unos 10 metros, todos los hombres percibieron a nuestros protagonistas y lanzaron sus pokebolas, sacaron cada uno un Machoke. Eran pokemon de color gris, con un cuerpo muy musculoso y con un cinturón anti-fuerza en cada uno.

-" Vamos, Blastoise usa hidrobomba, Umbreon hiperrayo, Dodrio picotaladro, Electivire trueno, Arcanine llamarada y Golem roca afilada "

-" Pichu impactrueno, Charmeleon furia dragón" Todos los ataques fueron dirigidos hacia los Machoke, pero solo uno fue debilitado.

-"Vamos Machoke, utiliza fuerza bruta" Dijeron todos los hombres de negro. Eran recibidos todos los ataques de todos los pokemon. Esto era sin duda una guerra. Los pokemon de Hikaru y Gary estaban perdiendo fuerza, algo lógico pues eran casi la mitad en número que el bando contrario. Ataque tras ataque, Pichu ya se había debilitado y Golem también. El que parecía en mejor aspecto era Dodrio, que el solo ya había conseguido cargarse a dos Machoke.

-"Vamos aguantad amigos, queda poco para que llegue Ash, después no habrá ningún problema pues seremos iguales en número, pero de mientras tenemos que resistir, atacad con todas vuestras fuerzas" Los pokemon siguieron atacando con todas sus fuerzas, Arcanine ya se había debilitado y ya solo quedaban 11 Machoke. Hikaru miró de reojo a Gary cuando pronunció el nombre Ash, pero siguió con la batalla. Solo quedaban 5 pokemon del bando de Gary e Hikaru y estaban resistiendo demasiado, recibiendo un ataque detrás de otro. Hikaru estaba asombrado de la cantidad de golpes que estaba resistiendo Charmeleon, sin duda se había vuelto muy fuerte al evolucionar.

Paso media hora y seguían igual, recibiendo ataques, cada vez más cansados. Ya se había debilitado Umbreon. Eran cuatro contra ocho, cuando en un momento, se escuchó un rugido potentísimo que fue escuchado por todo el mundo. Era el hombre que salvó a Hikaru al principio de su viaje. Era.. Ash Ketchum. Venía encima del Charizard con el que derrotó a los pokemon ave de la ruta 1 junto a su Pikachu. Pikachu estaba encima del hombro derecho del hombre.

-"Ash, tarde, como siempre" Dijo Gary mirándolo de reojo.

-"Jajaja, perdona Gary, es que me pillaste de improviso. Bueno, no hay mucho tiempo para hablar, Pikachu usa trueno." Pikachu lanzó una muy potente descarga eléctrica que debilitó a dos de los también cansados Machoke. Ya solo quedaban 6 y del bando de Hikaru se habían sumado Charizard y Pikachu, por lo que ya estaban a fuerzas iguales. Charmeleon se puso al lado de Charizard y empezó a atacar junto a él.

Pasados veinte minutos, ya habían derrotado a todos los Machoke y los hombres de negro se montaron en una nave, lanzaron una bola de humo, y cuando se pudo ver algo, ya habían desaparecido.

-"Bueno amigos, menos mal que esto ya ha pasado, os dejo unas pociones curativas para vuestros pokemon y me voy. Ahh otra cosa Gary, ya no puedes decir que no te he salvado el pellejo" Dijo el hombre mientras se montaba en su Charizard y se iba volando.

-"Estúpido Ashy, siempre llega tarde, nunca cambiará. Aunque realmente es un buen amigo" Dijo Gary mientras regresaba a todos sus pokemon a la pokebola." Bueno Hikaru, me voy hacia Pueblo Paleta. Cuídate. Espero verte pronto, hasta otro día." Dijo el hombre de cabello castaño mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada del Bosque Verde.

Hikaru curó a Charmeleon y Pichu con las pociones curativas regaladas por el hombre, cuya identidad ya era sabida por Hikaru desde que salió del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. A Hikaru le hubiera encantado retarle a una batalla, pero no era el momento adecuado para pedirsela, pues todos sus pokemon estaban agotados. Cuando todos sus pokemon estaban con las fuerzas renovadas completamente, los guardó en su pokebola y siguió caminando.

Estuvo media hora andando, pero el tenía la sensación de que el mismo paisaje ya lo había visto mas de una vez. Siguió caminando hasta que encontró a un hombre vestido de samurái apoyado en un árbol. Se acercó a él para preguntarle por donde estaba la salida del bosque.

-"¿No sabes dónde está la salida? jajajaja, ¿ No me digas que te has perdido? ajajaja, bueno chaval, te diré dónde está la salida si me derrotas en una batalla pokemon, adelante Pinsir" Dijo el samurái lanzando la pokebola al suelo. De ella salió un pokemon de color café, con una largas pinzas afiladas en la parte superior de la cabeza. Su boca contenía más de 20 pequeños dientes. Sus pinzas parecían capaces hasta de cortar árboles.

Hikaru al no saber de qué pokemon se trataba sacó su pokedex para saber sus datos.

-" Pinsir, este temible pokemon de tipo bicho utiliza sus poderosas pinzas para apretar las tuercas a sus oponentes. En zonas de mucho frio este pokemon es casi inútil, pues se vuelve muy lento y vulnerable con el frio." Dijo la pokedex, revelando la información del pokemon bicho.

-"Joven, este combate será de dos contra dos, se puede cambiar de pokemon, el que derrote antes a los dos pokemon del rival gana" Dijo el samurái estableciendo las normas del combate.

-" De acuerdo, adelante Pichu" Dijo nuestro protagonista lanzando la pokebola de la pequeña rata eléctrica." Utiliza impactrueno" Pichu empezó a emitir descargas eléctricas hasta que consiguió lanzar una lo bastante poderosa para dañar al pokemon rival.

-" Rápido Pinsir, fortaleza" El pokemon de tipo bicho se volvió en un segundo todo plateado y no sufrió la mayoría del daño del ataque. " Ahora, usa tijera X " El pokemon salió disparado para golpear a la rata eléctrica.

-" Ahora Pichu, salta" El pokemon del pelinegro logró evadir totalmente el ataque del enemigo de un salto. " Rápido Pichu, impactrueno" A menos de un metro de distancia, Pichu soltó una descarga eléctrica que dejó muy dañado al Pinsir rival.

-"Venga Pinsir levántate, usa Desquite" El pokemon se levantó rápidamente y salió para golpear a Pichu.

-" Vamos Pichu, placaje eléctrico, rápido" Mientras Pinsir salía corriendo hacia Pichu, este estaba cargándose de electricidad, justo tres metros antes de que Pinsir llegara a Pichu, este se cargó entero de electricidad, nada más qué esto ocurrió salió velozmente hacia Pinsir chocándose contra él. El impacto hizo que Pinsir saliera volando hasta chocarse con el árbol en el que estaba apoyado el samurái.

-Vamos a acabar con esto, Pichu placaje eléctrico" La ratita de tipo eléctrico salió corriendo hacia Pinsir.

-"Ahora nuestra arma secreta, Pinsir, usa guillotina" El pokemon de tipo bicho se levantó con sus últimas fuerzas del suelo y agarró a Pichu con sus potentes pinzas, provocándole un gran dolor, que lo dejo inconsciente.

-"Muy bien amigo, regresa. Te mereces un descanso. Adelante Charmeleon" Dijo nuestro pelinegro con determinación en la mirada.

-"Vamos Pinsir, usa agarre" Dijo el hombre vestido de samurái con firmeza.

-"Charmeleon, deja que te agarre" Pasó lo que Hikaru preveía, Pinsir había agarrado con sus pinzas a Charmeleon " Ahora, desde arriba, usa ascuas" El pokemon lagarto de fuego saco una bocanada de fuego que cayó directamente en Pinsir, dejándolo debilitado.

-" Bien hecho Pinsir, te elijo a ti, Butterfree" De la otra pokebola salió un pokemon con forma de una hermosa mariposa con unos grandes ojos rojos, dos pequeñas manos y dos pies en un color azul cielo. Sus alas eran blancas y eran impermeables al agua, de ellas se desprendía un polvo muy tóxico.

Hikaru sintió curiosidad por tan hermoso pokemon, así que decidió sacar la pokedex para saber más de él.

-" Butterfree, el pokemon mariposa. Butterfree es la forma evolucionada de Metapod. La escamas que cubren sus alas le ayudan a deshacerse del agua. Adora el néctar de las flores, puede localizar hasta las más pequeñas cantidades de polen." Dijo la enciclopedia roja de nuestro protagonista.

-" Pues muy bien, Charmeleon, avanza y golpéale con garra metal" Charmeleon salió corriendo hacia el pokemon mariposa.

-" Butterfree, usa viento plata para frenarlo" El pokemon rival empezó a mover sus alas rápidamente hasta desarrollar un fuerte viento con picos de plata lanzándose hacia el lagarto de fuego.

-" Charmeleon pantalla de humo" El ataque de Butterfree rozó a Charmeleon. La mariposa ya no podía ver donde estaba su enemigo, debido al humo. " Ahora amigo, usa ascuas" Justo detrás de la mariposa estaba Charmeleon, que abrió su boca y lanzó una fuerte llama que golpeó directamente en su rival. "Sigue atacando, usa furia dragón" Charmeleon lanzó su ataque más fuerte, dejando debilitado a su enemigo.

-" Buen combate niño, la salida esta en esa dirección" Dijo el hombre señalando a la derecha

Hikaru estuvo dos horas más recorriendo el Bosque Verde hasta que encontró un letrero en el que se podía leer: Fin del Bosque Verde.

(((( EN UNA NAVE EN UNA PARTE DE LOS CIELOS ))))

-" Así que Ash Ketchum y Gary Oak, ¿ No había nadie más?" Dijo un hombre vestido con un traje marrón y una corbata rosa. Tenía el pelo corto castaño y tendría unos 50 o 55 años.

-" Si señor, pero solo era un niño" Dijo un hombre vestido de negro, como los vistos en el Bosque Verde.

-"¿ Entonces quien coño pudo robar los Caterpie y Weedle que ibamos a vender en Kalos?"

-" No se señor, pero ellos no fueron"

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Este capitulo se me hizo mu largo xD, esta historia cada vez se pondra mas y mas compleja creanme xD

Respondo los reviews

-KTTR: No me ofendes tio, se que lo dices para que yo mejore como escritor, así que te ruego que sigas haciéndolo. Creo que mejore en ese sentido.

Green y Red están basados en el manga

¡NOS LEEMOS!

-SirenaMisty: jajaja que raro, en vez de estar yo leyendo tu historia, tu la mía xD. En fin, gracias por los consejos, lo de las comillas es que me siento mas cómodo escribiendo así. He intentado cometer menos faltas, espero que haya las menos posibles. Lo de Tracey y Sinooh es verdad, me equivoque jajajaja xD

Gracias por leer, comentar y darme consejos. ¡NOS LEEMOS!

-Relampagozo03: Gracias por los consejos tío, ya me han dicho varias personas lo del relleno, FUERA RELLENO xD jajaja. Pues si, será un shock, pero para que se vean queda muchísimo. !NOS LEEMOS!


	5. La primera medalla Parte 1

Buenos días, tardes o noches a todos. Me retrasé demasiado en este capítulo, pero de verdad que no pude, por que con el instituto es todo incompatible, créanme.

Solo decir que pokemon no es mío. Si lo fuera todos estaríamos más contentos.

Mi sueño, maestro pokemon.

Capítulo 5: La primera medalla. Parte 1

Hikaru había llegado a Ciudad Plateada. Esa ciudad era muy rústica. Tenía grandes senderos hechos por mismísima piedra, piedra era poco, gigantes trozos de roca. Esa ciudad era caracterizada por su Gimnasio Pokemon, por tener uno de los mejores museos pokemon del mundo y por qué allí nació el considerado mejor doctor de pokemon en el mundo. A parte, como todas las ciudades tenía un Centro Pokemon y una Tienda.

Como ya era de noche, nuestro protagonista decidió quedarse en el Centro Pokemon y descansar esperando a que llegara la luz del día para enfrentarse al líder del gimnasio. Hikaru quería con toda su alma conseguir esa medalla. Tenía una ilusión tremenda marcada en su rostro, cualquiera que lo viera lo notaría al instante. Pero no como otras veces, la ilusión del pelinegro estaba complementada con concentración.

Tal era la concentración, que Hikaru pensó que debería obtener más datos del líder de gimnasio. El señor Gary le dijo que seguramente el gimnasio sería de pokemon tipo roca, pero él quería asegurarse de eso, saber con qué pokemon tenía que enfrentar y elegir la mejor opción.

Para saber todo esto decidió usar el ordenador del Centro Pokemon aver si salían datos ahí. Y como supuso, encontró muchísima información.

El líder del Gimnasio Plateado se llamaba Forrest, sus pokemon eran de tipo roca, cómo lo que dijo Gary. Pero este líder luchaba de una forma diferente al resto. Forrest luchaba con un solo pokemon, pero el rival podía luchar uno a uno con todos los pokemon que tuviese. Este hecho le hizo pensar a nuestro protagonista que su pokemon sería muy fuerte, así que siguió investigando por la red más datos del tal Forrest.

Llevaba ya 2 horas buscando cuando ya encontró todo lo que necesitaba. Forrest era hermano del mejor médico especializado en pokemon en todo el mundo, Brock. Eso hacía ver que más que nada por familia, Forrest debería de saber muchísimo de pokemon. Además de esto, Forrest solo tenía 2 pokemon, un Rhyperior, su pokemon talismán, y un Geodude bebe.

Sin tener que hacer nada más, recogió a sus pokemon, que estaban siendo atendidos por la enfermera. Después de esto salió hacia el gimnasio de tipo roca.

Estuvo una larga media hora caminando por grandes senderos de trozos gigantescos de roca hasta que llegó al gimnasio. El gimnasio también estaba hecho por rocas gigantescas, todo en esa ciudad era igual.

Cuando entró por la puerta se encontró a lo lejos a dos personas discutiendo. Una de ellas no la conocía, pero al lado suya estaba alguien al que sí reconoció. Era un chaval de piel oscura, con el pelo negro y de punta con un 1,75 m de altura. Era el mismo que se encontró al inicio de su viaje en la ruta 1, era Robin. En ese mismo momento, Hikaru recordó lo que dijo Robin en la batalla contra él. Dijo que era hermano de Forrest. Ahora se fijó en el hombre que estaba al lado suya, era exactamente igual a él, lo que se podría decir igualdad total en los rostros. Había pocas diferencias, el hombre era mayor en edad que nuestro conocido y era un poco más musculoso.

Nuestro protagonista pensó que ese hombre sería el líder de gimnasio Forrest, por lo que dirigió al campo de batalla, pero la única batalla que había ahora mismo era una verbal entre Robin y el otro hombre posiblemente Forrest.

-" Pero sigues sin entenderlo tío. Ya luchamos ayer y te derroté. No voy a luchar contra ti otra vez lo siento Robin, debes seguir tu viaje y seguir mejorando hasta que puedas alcanzar mi nivel" Dijo el hombre con una mirada seria hacia su único acompañante en el gimnasio sin contar a Hikaru, que todavía no había sido visto.

-" Pero venga ya Forrest, que por una vez mas no pasa nada joder. Estoy seguro que en esta batalla te voy a ganar" Dijo Robin anunciando el nombre de la otra persona, que efectivamente era quien intuía nuestro protagonista.

En ese mismo instante vieron acercarse al pelinegro, que miraba a Forrest con determinación en su rostro.

-"Forrest, líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada, te reto a un combate por la medalla" Dijo nuestro protagonista con determinación en su mirada.

-"Mira Robin, tengo una idea, luchareis los dos y quien consiga la victoria, luchara mañana contra mí, ¿ De acuerdo?" Dijo el líder de gimnasio con un rostro serio nuevamente.

-" Por mí de acuerdo, todo sea por la medalla" Dijo el pelinegro protagonista con decisión en su mirada, de este combate dependía su combate con el líder de gimnasio. Ya había derrotado una vez a Robin, pero esto no le hizo creérselo, pues podría haber mejorado.

-"Así que nos enfrentamos otra vez Hikaru Anami, pero esta vez saldrás derrotado. Adelante Graveler" Dijo el hermano del líder de gimnasio con seguridad, lanzando una pokebola al suelo.

De la pokebola salió un pokemon de color gris con apariencia de una gran roca con 4 brazos.

Hikaru no lo había visto nunca y decidió sacar la pokedex para conseguir más datos del pokemon roca.

-" Graveler, el pokemon roca. Suele desplazarse por caminos de montaña y no presta atención a lo que pase por su camino, sea lo que sea." Dijo el aparato rojizo de nuestro protagonista.

El Graveler parecía muy fuerte, y poco tenía que ver con el Geodude contra el que luchó Robin. Hikaru sacó a sus 3 pokemon de sus pokebolas y se dispuso a hablar con ellos.

-"Amigos, este es el primer paso para conseguir nuestra primera medalla. Por ello quiero que todos veamos este combate y estemos unidos para ganar. Pienso que el más preparado para luchar con ese trozo de roca es Charmeleon, así que quiero que os sentéis en esa grada y lo animéis mucho" Dijo Hikaru cogiendo la pecera de Magikarp y llevándola hacia la grada junto a Pichu que estaba subido en su hombro.

-" Que comience el combate" Dijo Forrest con una mirada neutra.

" Vamos amigo, usa Ascuas" El ataque de fuego fue directamente hacia el Graveler rival y le dio en todo el rostro, pareciendo haberle causando un buen daño.

-" Vamos Graveler, usa Lanzarrocas" El pokemon roca lanzó una gigantesca roca hacia el lagarto de nuestro protagonista. " Vamos, lanza más, tu puedes Graveler" El pokemon rival seguía lanzando enormes rocas.

-" Vamos Charmeleon, garra metal y pantalla de humo" Con un movimiento extraordinario, cortó todas las rocas en 2 y lanzó una bocanada de humo que logró que el pokemon rival no viera nada más allá de su micronariz de roca.

-" Eso no es todo Anami, no podrás vencerme con eso, Graveler usa pulimento" El pokemon brillo en un color plateado y volvió a su estado normal, pero Hikaru ya sabía que efectos tenía ese ataque"

-" Vamos Charmeleon, acércate y usa una serie de ascuas por el camino" El pokemon de fuego se lanzó en carrera hacia el rival soltando fuego por el camino. Un fuego que al principio si logró dañar a Graveler pero despues poco sirvió pues era mucho más rápido que antes y logró esquivarlo con facilidad.

-" Ya te dije que eso no era todo, ahora Graveler, acércate y lanzarrocas nuevamente" Con una velocidad increible se lanzó hacia Charmeleon para lanzarle rocas.

-" Ahora Charmeleon, nuestra arma secreta, usa furia dragón." Sacó una bola de energía en forma de rayo de color azul que impactó en Graveler dejándolo al límite. " Vamos amigo, acércate y usa otra furia dragón hasta debilitarlo"

-" Vamos Graveler, si no podemos ganar, empataremos, usa Autodestruccion" El pokemon de roca un segundo antes de recibir el ataque de Charmeleon exploto debilitándose al instante y causándole un gravísimo daño a Charmeleon, que se desplomó al suelo al instante.

-" A la de 3, a la de 2, a la de 1 y..." En un momento Charmeleon milagrosamente se levantó del suelo con sus últimas fuerzas, significando su victoria" Cambio de planes, el ganador es Charmeleon" Dijo Forrest. En un momento el líder se fijó en un pokemon de la grada, exactamente en el Pichu " Así que ese es el famoso pokemon del que me habló mi hermano Brock" Pensó el líder de gimnasio.

-" Muy bien Charmeleon, eres el mejor" Dijo Hikaru celebrando la victoria de su amigo. Rápidamente lo metió en su pokebola al igual que sus otros pokemon y se preparó para dirigirse al Centro Pokemon, pues su pokemon utilizado en combate tenía graves heridas debidas al ataque autodestrucción de Graveler.

Se disponía a salir del edificio cuando lo llamó el señor Forrest.

-" Chaval, saca ahora mismo a tu Pichu y ataca, adelante Rhyperior" Lanzó una pokebola de la que salió un pokemon de piel aparentemente dura y fuerte. Sus brazos tenían una forma similar a la de un martillo y su cola terminaba en forma de una bola de piedra. El pokemon tenía 2 cuernos, uno pequeño y otro que podía ser usado como perforador. Era de color gris azulado pero en la zona lumbar y por encima de la cabeza tenía partes de color naranja.

Hikaru sacó su pokedex para saber más cosas de ese potente pokemon

-"Rhyperior, el pokemon taladro y forma evolucionada de Rhydon. Puede concentrar su fuerza en su cuerpo y la expande provocando el lanzamiento de rocas de su mano." Dijo la pokedex de Hikaru revelándole información del pokemon roca.

-"Vamos Pichu, usa impactrueno y después placaje eléctrico." Dijo nuestro protagonista con su normal y previsible mirada de ilusión mezclada con determinación. El ataque fue directo hacia el pokemon tierra roca del rival. El impactrueno fue directo hacia el cuerno menos grande de Rhyperior y nada más terminar esto se envolvió en electricidad el pokemon de nuestro protagonista y fue hacia el cuerno más grande y el único que podía perforar impactando al segundo. Hubo una gran explosión de humo en el edificio que impidió la visión de lo que pasó en esos momentos.

Cuando se disipó todo el humo se vio a un Pichu respirando agitadamente y un Rhyperior casi totalmente igual que antes de recibir los ataques.

-" Lo que pensaba, habrá que darle un empujoncito, como a su padre." Pensó el líder de gimnasio mientras se dirigía a nuestro protagonista. Cuando llegó hasta él, le puso un brazo en el hombro y se dignó a hablar. " Chaval, toma esta tarjeta. Entrégala en el Centro Pokemon y tendrás una grata sorpresa" Hikaru asintió con la cabeza, miró hacia la puerta e hizo el intento de irse, pero Forrest lo paró nuevamente. " Todavía no te lo he dicho todo joven Hikaru" Dijo el hombre que había conocido el nombre de nuestro protagonista por su nombramiento antes en la pelea de este con su hermano pequeño. "Tu Pichu tiene mucho potencial, pero creo que esto que te voy a decir te puede ayudar. En la otra esquina de la ciudad, hay un hombre viejo muy desagradable con un rostro parecido al mío. Dile que vas de parte de Forrest para mejorar la potencia de tu pequeño amigo eléctrico." Siguió diciendo el líder de gimnasio, que al instante se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta donde estaba anteriormente arbitrando. Cuando llegó, miró hacia Hikaru y pronunció sus últimas palabras. " Niño, vuelve cuando estés verdaderamente preparado para vencerme. Te esperaré hasta entonces."

Con estas últimas palabras, Hikaru salió del gimnasio pokemon de tipo roca hacia el Centro Pokemon para curar a su gravemente herido Charmeleon y a su algo cansado Pichu. Después de media hora caminando hacia el lugar, llegó al tan esperado Centro Pokemon.

Hikaru no sabía cómo actuar respecto a la tarjeta que le había dado el gran Forrest. Lo primero que hizo fue preguntar a todas las personas que había en la sala principal del centro. Al no encontrar respuesta por parte de nadie, nuestro protagonista se dirigió hacia la enfermera que estaba despachando a todos los pokemon necesitados. Al llegar a ella se dispuso a preguntar sobre el misterio de la tarjeta entregada por el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

-" Muy poca gente tiene esta tarjeta. Sirve para tener un cuidado especial para tus pokemon de parte de Brock, el doctor pokemon con mayores logros en todo el planeta" Dijo la enfermera con una mirada de asombro hacia sí misma hablando del doctor.

Hikaru al enterarse de esto, se informó sobre donde estaba la habitación de Don Brock y subió a ella. Al llegar a la puerta, la tocó suavemente 3 veces y un hombre de pelo oscuro y de punta. Su tez era morena y sus ojos parecían estar permanentemente cerrados. Era moreno de color de piel. Su vestimenta era un pantalón de color verde pistacho y una sudadera de color naranja y café. Encima de ella tenía puesta una bata de color blanca entera.

-" Así que tú eres Hikaru. Me han hablado mucho de ti. Encantado de conocerte, me llamo Brock y curaré a tus pokemon mientras estés en esta bella ciudad." Dijo el hombre de piel oscura mientras cogía las pokebolas de Hikaru y se las entregaba a un Chansey que acababa de aparecer, que rápidamente las llevó a una máquina especial y las introdujo dentro de ella.

-" Encantado señor Brock, he investigado mucho sobre usted. Estoy muy agradecido de que usted personalmente quiera curar a mis pokemon heridos. Muchas gracias de verdad" Dijo Hikaru con agradecimiento en su mirada.

-"Jejejeje, no hace falta que te pongas así Hikaru. Te voy a contar una cosa, el más grande de todos los entrenadores pokemon está pendiente tuya. Yo te hubiera conocido aunque el capullo de Forrest no te hubiera dado esta tarjeta." Dijo de nuevo el doctor pokemon.

Hikaru se pasó 2 horas sentado hablando junto a su al parecer nuevo amigo el doctor Brock. Se dio cuenta de que aunque en todas las revistas, reportajes, telediarios, etc.. se hablara de él, el doctor pokemon no era nada arrogante ni creído. Brock era un hombre aparentemente normal, esto sorprendió a nuestro protagonista pues en los medios de comunicación siempre lo describían como un súper hombre.

Hubo un momento en el que la máquina en la que el Chansey de Brock ingresó las pokebolas provocó un insoportable sonido que llamó la atención del doctor pokemon. Este acudió rápidamente a la máquina, pulsó unos pequeños botones de la parte superior derecha de ella y salieron las pokebolas de Hikaru con sus pokemon dentro como nuevos.

-"Hikaru, si quieres derrotar a Forrest debes entrenar muchísimo, pues es un gran entrenador. Te propongo un plan de entrenamiento que me imagino que ya te lo habrá propuesto el. A las afueras de la ciudad hay una tienda de rocas cuyo dueño es mi padre. Enséñale tu Pichu y el sabrá lo que debe hacer. Respecto a Charmeleon, debe mejorar la potencia de sus ataques y la velocidad en su cuerpo si quiere dar su potencial máximo. Lo que debéis hacer es buscar un circuito de piedras en el centro de la ciudad y entrenar junto a ellas. Y Magikarp... En fin no creo que te pueda servir de mucho este pokemon en el combate por la medalla, pero si sabe su ataque salto puede sorprender al Rhyperior de Forrest y causarle algo de daño, pero después será debilitado. Tus pokemon y sus ataques deben estar bien sincronizados. Un simple novato no puede derrotar a mi hermano, pero creo que tienes algo especial. Tu esfuérzate y conseguirás la medalla creeme." Dijo Brock seriamente pero con la sonrisa amigable que le caracterizaba.

-" Muchas gracias por los consejos Don Brock. Conseguiré esta medalla, ya lo vera." Dijo Hikaru mientras salía de la habitación, después del Centro Pokemon y saliendo hasta los horizontes de Ciudad Plateada buscando la tienda de piedras donde estaría el hombre que podría ayudar a Pichu a mejorar.

Estuvo 2 horas buscando la tienda pero no encontró nada ni nadie. Pasó por un sendero por el que no había pasado antes y decidió llegar hasta el fondo del mismo para ver si ahí encontraría lo que llevaba buscando por más de 2 horas. Al llegar al fondo, la encontró. La tienda estaba ahí mismo. Decidió entrar y buscar al hombre que lo podría ayudar. Hikaru no encontró al hombre, lo encontró el hombre a él. Le tocó el hombro sigilosamente a nuestro protagonista mientras estaba de espaldas sin saber nada de donde estaría ese hombre, por lo que provocó un gran susto a Hikaru.

-" Jajajajajajajaja, perdona chaval, me pareció divertido" Dijo el hombre mientras Hikaru seguía cagado del miedo. " Bueno a lo que voy, sé que no me vas a comprar ninguna piedra. Brock y Forrest me llamaron avisándome de que vendrías. Seré breve joven Hikaru, hace 15 años vino un chaval al que le hice el mismo favor que te voy a hacer a ti ahora, no podrías comprender realmente hasta donde ha llegado el nivel de su Pikachu. Así que debes apreciar esto y aprovecharlo. Te espero en 15 minutos en la planta hidroeléctrica que hay allí en la cima de esa montaña." Dijo el hombre señalando a un pequeño edificio que parecía muy viejo y muy mal cuidado. " Quiero que vayas corriendo. Tus pokemon no deben ser los únicos en mejorar, tú también. Por cierto, me llamo Flint." Dijo el hombre mientras se dirigía a pie hacia allí.

En cuestión de 10 minutos Hikaru ya había subido la montaña entera y estaba junto a la planta hidroeléctrica. Nuestro protagonista se quedó flipado pues él había salido corriendo y el viejo Flint no, pero el primero en llegar fue el viejo.

-" Muy bien joven Hikaru, debes estar cansado. Pero he de advertirte que todavía esto ni ha empezado." Dijo Flint mientras se adentraba en el edificio hasta llegar a una especie de bicicleta, justo al llegar a ella se paró y miró a nuestro protagonista." Saca a tu pokemon eléctrico y móntate en la bicicleta" Hikaru hizo lo que Flint le ordenó. El viejo estaba conectando unos cables en las mejillas de Pichu. Al terminar de hacerlo, se dirigió hacia Hikaru y dijo "Pedalea lo más fuerte y rápido que puedas"

Hikaru ya llevaba como un día entero recargando la electricidad de su pequeña ratita eléctrica, cuando Flint entró otra vez en la sala." Tienes mucha energía chaval. Ya está bien. Puedes parar. Ya es de noche, acuéstate, descansa y mañana empezamos con el resto de tus pokemon. Aunque no me hayas pedido ayuda con ellos, lo haré encantado. Últimamente he estado muy aburrido. Es una suerte que hayas llegado a esta ciudad para darle un poco de acción." Dijo el viejo Flint con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Hikaru estaba reventado y aceptó al momento lo dicho por el hombre. Se puso en camino hacia el Centro Pokemon, entregó a sus pokemon a la enfermera y subió a su habitación a dormir.

(((( EN OTRO LADO))))

-" Red, encontré a muchos hombres del Equipo Rocket cogiendo por la fuerza a un montón de Caterpie y Weedle" Dijo Silver Junior a un hombre. El hombre tenía el pelo de color negro. Su vestimenta era un pantalón de color azul, una chaqueta de color roja con unas líneas de abajo a arriba en el medio de color blancas. Tenía 2 muñequeras de color negras y una gorra de color roja. Además sus botines eran de color negro. Ese hombre inspiraba confianza y tranquilidad. Su mirada era una sonriente y tranquila.

-" Tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti si lo supiera Silver. Estoy seguro que el secuestro a tu padre es por parte de ellos. Gracias por salvar a estos pokemon de tipo bicho, llévalos de vuelta al Bosque Verde. Mira Silver, para salvar a tu padre debemos de ser más fuertes pues el Equipo Rocket sabes que no es ninguna tontería. Intenta ganar la Liga Pokemon, así te volverás mucho más fuerte de lo que eres. También sabes que lo tendrás muy difícil, pero si lo consigues obtendrás dos cosas. La primera y más importante es que conseguirás más fuerza para salvar a tu padre y la segunda es que te llevaré conmigo y participarás de nuestro lado en el torneo internacional."

-" Muy bien Red, estaré encantado de hacer todo esto." Le dijo Silver a este hombre desconocido mientras salía de la sala y se encaminaba hacia el Bosque Verde para dejar todos esos Caterpie y Weedle allí.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL CAPITULO

bueno pido disculpas por tardar tanto enserio, pero estuve muy muy muy liado con el instituto. En pocos dias (ojala) estara la segunda parte del episodio, que sera igual o mas emocionante que este

Contestare los reviews:

-KTTR: Me esta costando bastante seguir eso de velocidad por descripcion y al reves, pero bueno, lo estoy intentando. Mi fic no esta totalmente basado en batallas, pero si que tienen mucha importancia. Nos leemos!

-Relampagozo03: Pues si, creo que me esfuerzo en esta historia, aunque no tenga mucho tiempo... Estoy intentando hacer buenas batallas, pues ¿que es un fic de pokemon sin batallas? Nos leemos!


	6. La primera medalla Parte 2

Hola a todos, bueno mejor dicho a dos o tres personas, ya que son las únicas que leen mi historia. Aquí tienen la parte 2, que espero que sea de vuestro gusto. Pokemon no es mío, pero esta historia e Hikaru si que lo son. Bienvenidos a mi fic.

Mi sueño, Maestro Pokemon.

Capítulo 5: La primera medalla. Parte 2 y última.

Nuestro protagonista llegó agotado al Centro Pokemon del gran entrenamiento que había realizado junto a su pokemon eléctrico Pichu con la ayuda del señor Flint. Tenía los gemelos hinchados y ya temblaba pensando en las agujetas que tendría al día siguiente.

Pichu nada más terminar su entrenamiento, que según Flint lo recargaría totalmente y le daría mucho más poder del que se podría imaginar, cayó agotado e Hikaru no dudó en meterlo en su pokebola y dejarlo descansando. Sin duda había realizado un gran esfuerzo y había tenido que estar en un grado importante de concentración si quería recibir la mayor cantidad de electricidad posible y en su mejor calidad. Después del esfuerzo de nuestro pelinegro pedaleando la bicicleta todo el día, como no hubiera mejorado, él mismo tenía decidido que iría a por Flint y lo mataría.

Nada más llegar a su habitación sacó a Charmeleon y Magikarp de su pokebola y se dispuso a hablar con ellos. No sacó a Pichu porque estaba demasiado agotado.

-" Amigos, hoy he entrenado muchísimo con nuestro compañero y amigo Pichu. Mañana os toca a vosotros dos. Sinceramente no sé qué tiene previsto hacer con nosotros el viejo ese del demonio. Estoy que casi no puedo andar. Pero bueno, si esto sirve para cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en maestro pokemon, no tendré ninguna queja." Dijo Hikaru con un estado de cansancio detectable desde kilómetros." Pero bueno, a lo que me refería es que quiero que mañana nos empleemos a tope. Tenemos que dar lo máximo. Si no lo hacemos, no creo que consigamos derrotar a Forrest. Es un gran líder de gimnasio y muy pocas personas consiguen derrotarlo. Pero estoy convencido de que nos vamos a dar todo lo que tenemos y conseguiremos nuestra primera medalla. Solo deciros que descanséis bien esta noche y que despertemos todos concentrados en nuestro enfrentamiento con Forrest." Dijo nuestro protagonista con decisión. Los pokemon asintieron con la cabeza con la misma decisión, determinación e ilusión que mostraba su entrenador a todas horas.

Hikaru sin ninguna duda se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un buen entrenador pokemon. Lo más importante era que era amigo de sus pokemon. No los trataba como mascotas o sirvientes, sino como amigos que compartían un mismo objetivo y luchaban juntos para conseguirlo. Esa era la verdadera fuerza que necesitaba Hikaru para vencer uno a uno a todos los líderes de gimnasio, ganar la liga de Kanto y derrotar a la élite. Esa era la única fuerza que necesitaba para convertirse en un verdadero Maestro Pokemon.

Diez o quince minutos después de hablar con sus pokemon, se recostó en la cama y al instante se durmió. Él también se lo merecía, pues se había esforzado bastante. Si su pequeña rata eléctrica no había mejorado después de esto, se llevaría una gran desilusión.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando Hikaru ya estaba totalmente despertado y con su no todavía vista cara de sueño. Se duchó, se vistió, desayunó muy muy bien para estar preparado para un duro día y partió de nuevo hacia la tienda del viejo Flint.

Cruzó por el mismo camino de gigantes rocas del día anterior con prisa pues no quería retrasarse ni un solo segundo en empezar su entrenamiento. A las 8 menos 10 más o menos estaba justo enfrente de la tienda de rocas de Flint. Hikaru llamó a la puerta pero no le abrió nadie, así que decidió mirar por la ventana para saber dónde estaba el viejo. Lo que se encontró dentro le hizo gracia, el señor Flint estaba totalmente frito acostado en su cama. Se escuchaba sus ronquidos sin ni siquiera tener que abrir la ventana.

Al ver a ese hombre dormido, pensó que no debería depender de nadie para entrenar por lo que se fue al rio que había justo al lado de la planta hidroeléctrica. Allí sacó a Magikarp y empezaron a entrenar juntos. Estuvieron entrenando 2 largas horas el mismo movimiento. Entrenaron lo único que sería útil en este combate de gimnasio, que es el ataque bote de Magikarp. Hikaru pensó que ese ataque podría sorprender mucho a Rhyperior y causarle algo de daño, aunque sabía que después de eso no tardaría en debilitar a su pokemon pez rojo.

Al terminar el entrenamiento del ataque bote, entrenaron otras aptitudes y capacidades de Magikarp que, aunque no podrían ser utilizadas en el combate por la primera medalla, Hikaru estaba seguro de que serían útiles en el futuro. Para ser precisos entrenaron la velocidad de Magikarp, la fuerza de su ataque azote y sus reflejos de espaldas al contrincante. Entrenaron en total unas 5 horas. Nuestro protagonista acabó agotado, muy agotado. Él también entrenó duramente. Sé metió en el agua junto a Magikarp y recibió todos sus ataques azote para comprobar la potencia del ataque. Después nadó contracorriente junto a su pokemon para mejorar también su velocidad y agilidad. Si quería que sus pokemon mejorasen tenía que esforzarse también para demostrar que no solo es compromiso de ellos, sino de el también.

Cuando terminó con su pokemon de tipo agua lo guardó en su pokebola y se tumbó en la orilla del agua un rato. Sin darse cuenta el cansancio lo consumió y se quedó dormido.

-" Por dios que bien me vino esta siesta, espera un momento, MIERDA, yo había venido a entrenar" Pensó nuestro protagonista mientras levantaba la cabeza e intentaba ponerse de pie, pero encontró algo inesperado.

-" HAS ESTADO DURMIENDO DOS HORAS, ASÍ QUIERES VENCER A MI HIJO FORREST" Gritó Flint de forma inesperada, produciendo un grave dolor de cabeza a Hikaru.

-" Pero señor, si acudí a las 8 menos algo de la mañana a su casa y estaba usted roncando" Le recriminó el pelinegro al viejo con respeto. El respeto era algo que siempre estaba presente en Hikaru.

-" Nada de escusas, ahora mismo prepárate y a entrenar duro." Dijo Flint cogiendo a Hikaru de los brazos y levantándolo hasta ponerlo de pie." Sígueme joven, te tengo preparado un circuito para tu lagarto de fuego." Exclamó el padre del líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.

Estuvieron caminando unas dos horas, hasta llegar a la otra esquina de la ciudad. Era totalmente igual al resto de la ciudad, todo lleno de gigantes rocas, pero con una diferencia, aquí había una pequeña cueva.

-" Veras joven Hikaru, de esta pequeña cueva es de donde saco toda mi materia prima, es decir, mis increibles rocas." Dijo el viejo Flint." Debes meterte en la cueva, buscar las más gigantes rocas y pedir a tu pokemon que use ataques de fuego hasta que alcance la potencia suficiente para fundir la roca." Explicó a nuestro protagonista.

Hikaru lanzó la pokebola de Charmeleon y le explicó todo lo que debían hacer. Flint les prestó una pequeña linterna con la que se apañaron para buscar las más impresionantes rocas de esa oscura cueva. Hikaru y su pokemon de fuego recorrieron totalmente toda la cueva. Estaban agotados así que decidieron salir de allí, además de que ya habían encontrado unas muy buenas rocas y las consideraron suficientes para su entrenamiento.

Al salir se encontraron al viejo dormido sobre una roca. Eso hizo gracia de nuevo a Hikaru. El viejo Flint sin duda era un anciano muy gruñón pero tenía un buen corazón y además era muy amable, si no lo fuera no estaría ayudando a Hikaru en su entrenamiento.

Nuestro protagonista con la ayuda de Charmeleon fue transportando todas las pesadas piedras una a una hasta un descampado que había cercano a la cueva. Al llegar allí las colocó en 3 filas, cada fila diferente al resto. Lo siguiente fue explicarle a Charmeleon todo el programa a seguir.

Había 3 pequeños circuitos. En el primero el lagarto de fuego como había explicado ya el viejo Flint a Hikaru, debía utilizar sus ataques de fuego hasta fundir todas las rocas. El único ataque de tipo fuego del que era sabedor Charmeleon era ascuas, así que utilizaría ese movimiento. A través de este ejercicio aumentaría el poder de los ataques de tipo fuego de Charmeleon. En el siguiente circuito las rocas más pequeñas que había encontrado, o mejor dicho las menos grandes, estaban colocadas en zigzag. El pokemon de tipo fuego debía esprintar y cruzar todas y cada una de las piedras zigzagueando. Con este ejercicio se mejoraría la rapidez, velocidad y reflejos en batalla. Y el tercer y último ejercicio se basaba en 3 rocas gigantes distribuidas en fila india, cada una más pequeña que la siguiente. El pokemon trataría de saltarlas, haciéndole cada vez más difícil por el esfuerzo.

Los 2 últimos circuitos fueron invención total de Hikaru, pues el viejo Flint solo le planteó el de fundir rocas. Hikaru descubrió una capacidad suya de la que no era sabedor antes, el entrenamiento. Descubrió lo creativos y efectivos que eran los entrenamientos planteados por el mismo.

Llevaban entrenando 4 horas cuando ya Hikaru decidió finalizar el entrenamiento y descansar para el enfrentamiento que planeaba tener con el líder de gimnasio Forrest al día siguiente.

Todavía le quedaba algo de tarde por delante por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Flint para agradecerle su ayuda. Después fue al Centro Pokemon para descansar de un día lleno de esfuerzo, sacrificio y trabajo. Un esfuerzo que creía Hikaru que sería más que suficiente para vencer a Forrest. Cuando llegó al Centro Pokemon fue directamente a la habitación del señor Brock para hablar con él.

-" Buenas tardes Hikaru, te veo cansado, ¿Quieres que cure alguna herida de alguno de tus pokemon?" Preguntó con una sonrisa el doctor.

-" Hola señor Brock. Pues sí, aquí tiene a mis 3 pokemon." Respondió el entrenador entregándole las pokebolas.

-" Debes estar nervioso por el combate de mañana Hikaru. Solo te daré un consejo, disfruta del combate. Cada combate es único y debes disfrutarlo al máximo." Dijo Brock con una sonrisa, mientras metía las pokebolas en la máquina.

-" Señor Brock, también quería agradecerle su ayuda por lo del otro día. De verdad que usted me ha sido de gran ayuda. Mañana saldré de Ciudad Plateada con la medalla, se lo aseguro." Expresó Hikaru agradecido.

El doctor Brock recogió las pokebolas de Hikaru de la máquina y se las entregó. Nuestro protagonista salió de la habitación del mejor doctor en el campo de los pokemon en todo el mundo para empezar a dormir y despertar temprano para ir a desafiar de nuevo a Forrest.

Antes de dormir repasó su táctica contra Forrest e investigó un poco sobre las que podrían ser las debilidades de su pokemon más poderoso, Rhyperior.

Rhyperior era un pokemon de tipo roca y tierra, por lo que los pokemon de Hikaru estaban en total desventaja en tipo. Pero eso a Hikaru le importaba realmente muy poco. Él no era el tipo de persona que regalaba un combate sin luchar hasta el final. Y sea cual sea el tipo de pokemon al que se enfrentara, nuestro protagonista tendría tesón y confianza para ganar. El pokemon rival aparte tenía la piel dura y fuerte, por lo que los ataques físicos no serían muy útiles. Sus habilidades especiales eran roca sólida y pararrayos. Roca sólida funcionaba de forma que disminuían un cuarto de la potencia de los ataques que sean muy efectivos contra Rhyperior. La habilidad pararrayos se basaba en que todos los ataques eléctricos irían hacia el en un combate doble o triple. Sin duda tenía unas impresionantes habilidades. Rhyperior sería claramente un pokemon muy difícil de combatir, un gran contrincante.

Después de obtener muchos más datos sobre el pokemon más poderoso de Forrest, Hikaru y sus pokemon se durmieron a los pocos minutos debido al cansancio de los últimos días.

Hikaru se despertó a las 8 y media de la mañana. Se duchó de nuevo pues había hecho mucha calor esa noche. Después se vistió, desayunó fuerte junto a sus pokemon y salió en camino al gimnasio de la ciudad.

Llevaba ya media hora caminando, calculaba que le quedarían unos dos o tres minutos para llegar al lugar deseado. Justo al cruzar una esquina, se encontró al viejo Flint y al doctor Brock caminando juntos hacia el mismo camino que él. Ellos lo vieron y se acercaron a hablar con él.

-"Hikaru, venimos a verte combatir. Me he pedido el día libre en el Centro Pokemon. No quería perderme este combate." Dijo el famoso doctor pokemon con una cara alegre.

-"Yo igual jejeje. Perdona por haberme quedado dormido joven. En este combate se verá reflejado lo que has mejorado durante estos días. Sé que eres fuerte niño, sé que lo conseguirás." Dijo Flint seriamente. ¿Se quedaría dormido en el combate?

Después de haber estado hablando algunos minutos, se dispusieron a ir los tres juntos hacia el gimnasio. Cuando llegaron, los dos acompañantes de nuestro protagonista se fueron hacia la grada para observar el combate.

El gimnasio estaba totalmente a oscuras, sin razón ninguna. Cuando Hikaru pisó la zona de batalla, alguien le habló en la oscuridad.

-" Por fin vienes, te esperaba con ansia para que negar lo innegable. Demuéstrame lo que vales joven Hikaru. Enséñame todo tu poder." Reconoció la voz perfectamente, era el líder del gimnasio, era Forrest.

De pronto se iluminó todo el gimnasio dejando ver a Forrest. Sin decir nada, el líder sacó a su Rhyperior para empezar la esperada batalla.

-" Adelante Magikarp, rápido utiliza bote." Magikarp a una velocidad impresionante saltó, a una altura inesperada para Forrest, casi unos seis metros de altura. Al llegar a los 6 metros de altura, con la misma velocidad con la que saltó, bajó en dirección directa hacia el pokemon tipo roca y tierra.

-" Utiliza machada para bloquear el ataque Rhyperior, ánimo" Magikarp iba bajando a una gran velocidad y Rhyperior estaba esperando a que llegara el momento oportuno para usar su movimiento. Al llegar abajo, Rhyperior movió sus puños en señal de que iba a utilizar su ataque, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y solo rozó al pokemon pez. Sin embargo, el ataque de Magikarp había impactado totalmente en Rhyperior.

-"Muy bien amigo, utiliza de nuevo bote." El pokemon pez estaba preparado para realizar la misma jugada que antes. Saltó muy muy alto, incluso algo más que la anterior vez.

-"Vamos Rhyperior, de nuevo machada" Esta vez, el ataque de Rhyperior afectó a Magikarp en todas sus consecuencias, dejándolo debilitado.

((EN LA GRADA))

-"Ese Magikarp ha mejorado mucho hijo. Hikaru se ha esforzado bastante entrenándolos." Dijo el viejo Flint orgulloso de Hikaru.

-"Papa, Hikaru es un gran entrenador con grandes pokemon. Me recuerda a él. Todavía le queda un camino muy largo. Pero estoy convencido de que si sigue así conseguirá todas sus metas." Dijo el doctor orgulloso al igual que su padre.

((COMBATE))

-"Muy bien hecho Magikarp, adelante Charmeleon." Dijo Hikaru. "Ya le he cansado un poco con Magikarp, pero esto es una mínima parte de lo que hay que hacer para ganar" Pensó nuestro protagonista con concentración. "Charmeleon usa pantalla de humo" El pokemon echó una gran bocanada de humo que dejó sin visión a todos los presentes en el gimnasio.

-" Vamos Rhyperior, utiliza pedrada a todos lados." El pokemon rival lanzó pequeñas piedras con potencia a todos lados esperando acertar alguna en el pokemon lagarto de fuego, pero por suerte no le dieron ninguna.

-" Ahora Charmeleon, furia dragón" El pokemon de nuestro protagonista salió inesperadamente de atrás de Rhyperior y lanzó su ataque golpeándolo de lleno.

-" Con eso no conseguirás ganarme querido Hikaru, Rhyperior utiliza taladradora." El pokemon de Forrest se lanzó a una velocidad endiablada hacia Charmeleon y le dio de lleno dejándolo muy débil.

-" Resiste amigo, utiliza ascuas" De Charmeleon salió una llama mucho más poderosa y flameante que cualquier anterior producida por el mismo. Impactó de lleno en el pokemon roca y tierra dejándolo con mucho dolor. ¿Casualidad o había servido el entrenamiento?

-" Vamos Rhyperior sigue aguantando. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. Usa machada." El pokemon de Forrest se lanzó hacia el frente rápidamente para golpear al pokemon de Hikaru.

-" Demuestra que has mejorado en todos los sentidos amigo, esquívalo." Rhyperior iba lanzado a por el lagarto de fuego, pero justo cuando llegó a él, Charmeleon lo esquivó sorprendentemente demostrando lo que había mejorado su agilidad desde el entrenamiento de pocos días atrás.

-"No hemos acabado, Rhyperior utiliza machada de nuevo." Esta vez sí golpeó de lleno a Charmeleon dejándolo fuera de combate.

Hikaru se fijó en Rhyperior mientras guardaba a su pokemon inicial en la pokebola. Rhyperior estaba muy cansado. Un poco más y habrían ganado el combate.

(( GRADA ))

-" Sin duda, Charmeleon es un pokemon muy muy poderoso. Les hacía falta un empujón a todos, pero son muy muy buenos." Dijo Brock.

-" Después del combate hablaras con Ash,¿No?" Preguntó el viejo Flint.

((( EN EL COMBATE )))

-" Adelante Pichu, confío en ti." Dijo mientras lanzaba la pokebola de su pequeña rata eléctrica. " Vamos amigo, impactrueno en el cuerno taladro" Pichu lanzó su ataque que dio de lleno en el lugar indicado provocando un gran daño en el rival.

-" Mierda. Mi pokemon está muy cansado. Tengo que acabar con esto cuanto antes." Pensó Forrest. " Vamos Rhyperior. Utiliza machada de nuevo, rápido." El pokemon de Forrest se lanzó hacia Pichu, pero esta vez mucho más lento.

-" El ataque machada tiene un efecto secundario. Ese efecto secundario es que disminuye la velocidad del pokemon que lo usa. Esta es mi oportunidad." Pensó nuestro protagonista. " Vamos Pichu, agilidad e impactrueno." El pokemon de tipo eléctrico superó fácilmente a Rhyperior y le soltó otra descarga eléctrica en su cuerno perforador. Se veía que el pokemon rival estaba muy muy cansado. Se preveía que le quedaba muy poco para caer debilitado.

-" Mi pokemon está a punto de caer debilitado. Tengo que arriesgarme. Sé que todavía no lo a aprendido totalmente pero no nos queda otra." Pensó Forrest. " Rhyperior, usa perforador." Rhyperior empezó a hacer girar su cuerno y empezó a correr hacia Pichu.

-" Vamos amigo, vamos a expulsar toda nuestra fuerza en este ataque. Pichu usa placaje eléctrico." Pichu se volvió electricidad pura y puso camino hasta Rhyperior, con el que impactó duramente provocando una fuerte explosión que dejó sin vista a todos los presentes por un tiempo.

Cuando se quitó todo el humo, se pudo ver a un Pichu de pie casi agotado totalmente y a un Rhyperior tirado en el suelo totalmente debilitado.

-" Enhorabuena Hikaru. Aquí tienes la medalla roca. Te la mereces." Dijo Forrest mientras le entregaba la medalla con una sonrisa.

-" Muchas gracias señor Forrest." Dijo Hikaru con una cara de felicidad patente mientras guardaba a Pichu en su pokebola para que descansara por su desgastador combate.

-" Sigue esforzándote y llegarás lejos Hikaru." Dijo Forrest aconsejando a nuestro protagonista. " La medalla más cercana la puedes obtener en Ciudad Celeste. Ve allí y sigue demostrando el motivo por el que luchas."

Hikaru agradeció de nuevo a todos los presentes por la ayuda y se encaminó hacia Ciudad Celeste.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Me costó mucho hacer las 2 partes de este capitulo, sin mas ganas de escribir por hoy, respondere el unico review que me han puesto.

KTTR: Espero no haberme caído en la descripción de este capítulo. Pues si que me estoy esforzando bastante, aunque no tenga mucho tiempo xd. No hay ningun problema en lo de Robin, aunque ya lo usaste jaja. Espero que te haya gustado esta nueva actualización. Nos leemos!


End file.
